Loki's Light
by Artemis WhiteWolf
Summary: After Avengers instead of TDW The misguided prince Loki finds solace in a Midgardian girl with a secret that only he knows. Her trust in him helps heal the wounds between his family as well as his sorted past. But when parts of his past come back to haunt him will it mean disaster for his new companion and the worlds they live in?
1. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Marvel characters or parts of their universe. OC is mine.

Being friends with Jane foster was, interesting. Even more so when she woke you up at 4am to go search for some hidden portal she loved talking about.

"So… why are we doing this?" Ashera asked with a yawn.

"Well I was tracking this satellite which I realized is now way off its course," Jane began, "so I looked into it and I think there is a dimensional rift…"

Ashera stopped listening she was an intern, well the intern's intern's intern…. It was confusing but for the record they were more friends than co-workers and since Darcy and her boyfriend were busy being across the country, she was the one to go along with Jane. She hardly understood the words coming out of Jane's mouth she just stayed to write down whatever findings she rambled off. The best part was Jane was always too busy to notice anything strange, at least with other people. Which worked just fine for Ashera, she didn't need anyone looking too closely into her business.

Jane pulled the van over and got out to survey an area of dirt.

"Over here!" She shouted.

"I'm coming." Ashera answered as she dragged a bag of their equipment over. "So… we just like, wait here?"

"Well I just need to be sure this is the spot. And a few feet to the, Oh!"

Ashera had been following blindly and reacted to Jane's exclamation. There was an odd shimmer and suddenly she could see trees. "We are not in New Mexico are we?" She said it as a statement rather than a question.

Jane gave her an excited but apologetic look which was all the answer Ashera required.

Ashera looked around she had never been to another country before and knowing how Jane's experiments went they were on another world.

There was a sudden gust of wind that pushed Ashera and toppled her backwards. Being caught off guard she quickly flipped upright and called out to Jane.

Another gust of wind had sand blinding her. "Damn!" She cursed out loud. She got low and waited it out. Once the dust cleared Ashera looked around her, Jane was definitely gone. _Great_ she thought _what now?_ She looked at the surrounding area, the tree line nearby would give her more cover and she needed to get her options together. She grabbed the backpack and Jane's bag that had been blown away in the gust of wind. Bringing the items, she found a decent area a few yards into the tree line and set up camp. She knew she had to decide on the best course of action. She didn't want to leave Jane to fend for herself; I mean this girl practically _ran_ into trouble, but she wasn't sure going into an unknown world with no direction was any better. Ashera was used to being in tough situations so she knew how to handle it, but this was a different world and she was out of her element not knowing the dangers she may have to face. She sighed as she thought; perhaps some of this eccentric equipment would help.

"Let's see what we have" she said out loud to herself as she rifled through the bags.

She took a quick inventory and decided to wait for Jane to return on her own. If she had not returned within the next few hours she would go search for her. She had found a tracker in one of the bags that was (luckily) trained on Jane and always followed her current location. Ashera had one as well but she knew where she was, in the middle of nowhere. She just had to adjust some settings and she could use it like a compass to follow Jane's dot. After fiddling with it for a few minutes she got it working. The reading she got was not ideal, Jane was still in the same world but had somehow traveled at least 50 miles away from Ashera's current location. She sighed again; this was not the journey she had planned for. She waited at her camp surveying her surroundings and what she could see of the direction of Jane's dot. There was clearly a city nearby and that had to be where Jane was. She could see the dim lights and the outline of towers in the distance, although the trees obscured most of it. It wouldn't be an easy travel but it had been an hour already and no sign of Jane returning. The dot had stayed in the same place no movement had been made in the time that had passed. Ashera was not going to make that journey with all of this stuff and she certainly wouldn't make it in any timely manner, at least not as a human. She got to work hiding their equipment; all but the tracker which she secured on the bag that held her clothes. She looked again to be sure their things were hidden before turning to the clearing. She set her bag down next to her. She would be sure to grab it before leaving the clearing. It had now been an hour and a half and she saw no sign of dawn which meant time here was clearly different from on Earth. Jane could be hiding somewhere for the night or in danger, either way she needed to look for her.

Ashera closed her eyes focusing on the change, willing her body to do the work. It was uncomfortable but she just needed to relax and it would be over. She forced her body to shift. Her bones moved, muscles reformed, the cracks sounded louder in the quiet forest as her whole form changed. Her nose became sensitive and her ears perked at the sound of the wind. Strong paws and claws dug into the earth, pure white fur glistened in the dim moonlight, emerald eyes glared out into the clearing. It was over. A howl ripped from her chest, a hunter's call, she was ready to track down her friend. The enormous wolf stalked out from the tree line to stand in the clearing. She raised her head sniffing the air; she knew the direction and began an easy lope toward the city.

A/N: First post ever, let me know if it has any interest. I have a ways to go with it if people like it. I'll try to update soon. Thank you!


	2. Odd Hour

Loki's head jerked up, he blinked then looked around his room trying to see what had woken him. He had fallen asleep in his chair, having gotten little sleep as of late due to his nightmares. His dreams consisted of Thanos and his minions, how they had manipulated even the God of Mischief and Lies with the help of the mind stone. He shook his head as he sat up; he was only able to convince his mother he spoke the truth, which is why he was confined to his rooms with guards to watch his doors instead of a dungeon. Odin had fought her on this too arguing he was a danger to them all. He dwelled on these thoughts for a moment longer before realizing he was fully awake and continued to look for what had awoken him.

He had been reading. The book lay on the floor spine up, pages askew, where it had fallen from his outstretched hand. Still unsure if his latest dream was to blame he picked up the book and went to the open balcony doors. It was a decent evening the light breeze held a sweet scent from the recently blooming garden near his rooms. There was something else, a feeling, he could not place, but something was different.

He moved forward and leaned against the stone railing. Looking further out over the city and surrounding forests, he glimpsed a strange movement in the far distance it was a flash of white in a small clearing. _Odd for anything to be on the move at this late an hour_ he thought absently. It was almost as if he was seeing things, but he knew he could sense something as well. It was very unlike anything he had previously come across and of course his curiosity peaked.

He moved with purpose to leave the castle. Figuring he could escape for bit into the woods, check on things, with no one the wiser; but of course as he made his way down the halls (after easily evading the guards by his door) he heard the low rumble that was unmistakably his oaf of a brother speaking in hushed tones. He waited a moment mid step. Perhaps he was going the other way. _That would be just perfect of course_ , Loki thought sarcastically, _the one time I actually try to leave_. As he tried to make his getaway there was Thor, in all his glory with, unexpectedly, Jane. _What is that blasted mortal doing here?!_ Loki thought. His eyes narrowed in disgust. Although if she was here it could have something to do with his current prospect or at the very least, give him some leverage, so he decided to play along instead of disappearing.

"Ahhhh Brother" he said with a slight hint of annoyance as he stepped out into the corridor. "I see you have been traveling to Midgard again; perhaps father should know SHE is here."

"Loki please, it is not I who has traveled this time. Jane has found a portal and I think it may be dangerous; we need to keep an eye on it. I have brought her here so she will be safe. We are going to further discuss our next action and," Thor paused admitting his reluctance to involve more people, "possibly bring it to fathers attention. It does seem a serious matter." Then as if just realizing who he was talking to added "Now hold on, how did you get past your guards?! You know father will be very displeased with you."

Loki raised an eyebrow choosing to ignore Thor's last statement, "It would be a shame if anything … dangerous got through." he said it with a knowing smirk. Thor looked at Jane who looked angry at his insinuation and a little worried too. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." Loki continued, "Then father will be none the wiser about your little…. Friend" he scoffed at her. "You just run along, and I will take care of this portal problem."

Thor eyed him suspiciously but knew he was correct, Loki knew much more about portals than anyone and he would like to keep this quiet. He decided to give him a chance; he had been behaving himself and had even been kind as of late. Even their father had taken notice and been more lenient with him allowing him free roam of the castle during the day instead of locked in his rooms. Although, Thor knew better than to think Loki actually stayed in his rooms all other times (such as now) or even the castle for that matter. Still, it may be a better option than alerting his father of Jane's arrival. Odin did not care for the girl thinking her unworthy of Thor's attentions; he was to be King someday after all.

Grimacing Thor responded hesitantly, "It's in the valley near here, a small clearing. And Loki, be careful, if anything goes awry I will know you had a hand in it and I will not hesitate to take action." He said it as a warning but Loki could hear the hint of concern in his tone. Was the buffoon actually worried about his wellbeing? Or perhaps worried about his secret getting out? Either way it was something to think about.

Loki raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. He had a suspicion that his feelings of earlier had something to do with all of this. "Of course," Loki nodded. "Let's hope nothing more will come of it." He added as he glanced over at Jane who was still scowling at him.

She clearly disliked him. His lack of punishment after New York probably didn't help but he HAD been behaving himself, keeping his pranks to a minimum and mostly staying in his rooms as the Allfather had demanded. He preferred his rooms over most others anyway and had no problem with the lack of interactions between nobles.

"This better stay quiet!" Jane hissed as she took a not so intimidating step toward him. He had to admit she tried. He snickered in response and waved a hand dismissively as he walked down the hall and out of the castle.

A/N: I'm in the process of moving so the next chapter may take another few weeks. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Reunited

Ashera ran on her heading toward Jane through the forest, keen senses perked for any oddities or dangers of this world.

She stopped to rest near a stream sniffing the air making sure she was still on track. She took a quick drink and looked at the tracker to be sure she was correct. She was close to the city but still had to find a way in. She could see the lights of the city, brighter now. It was on a high ridge, perhaps there was an easier way in on the other side, she speculated as she sat on the river's edge. Her ears twitched picking up a slight sound to her right. She jumped up and faced the direction she knew the sound had come from; searching the forest with trained eyes. She paused on one spot noting the subtle difference from the rest of the wood. Nothing seemed out of place necessarily but she could not stop the feeling she was being watched. She curled her lip to reveal sharp teeth; a silent warning to whatever or whoever was spying on her. She hoped it would be enough to deter an attack, and after a moment decided she might as well move on whatever it was seemed to be keeping its distance. She huffed at the air and continued on quickening her pace. She did not want to meet an unknown creature but still knew she could give anything a run for its money.

Loki stood still knowing it sensed him even with his invisibility spell. This beast was on a mission, but what he wasn't sure of. He still wanted to know who had sent it and what it was. The portal Jane had come through seemingly only went to Midgard, but the creature didn't fit. It looked like a wolf but it was gigantic; its color was so pure, and its eyes! He had never seen anything like them! He was surprised he was even able to find it, it had traveled so far already and although he sensed it had magic it had yet to use it in any form he was aware of.

He continued to follow, further behind now, and still invisible with a spell that also stopped him from making any noise. This creature was very perceptive having sensed his arrival within a second of his landing. It had stared directly at him with those brilliant emerald eyes that cut into his very being. They practically glowed with power and a knowing he wasn't sure he understood. He was sure it could not actually see him but he had to wonder, perhaps it did and just knew it had greater power. The whole thing perplexed and intrigued him. So he continued to follow having to transport himself further ahead in order to keep up.

Ashera saw the subtle light on one end of the sky which told her sunrise was approaching. She needed to move faster if she wanted to find Jane. She had reached the city's edge but now needed to change back and blend in. She dodged into an ally it was as good a place as any to change back. She had some magic, like her small spell of silence and masking. This muted her change and made her less evident for a short period of time. Normally she had no time or need for such minute details but here, where people would soon be milling about it was a safe assumption that loud cracking noises would not help in drawing less attention.

She changed and dressed quickly brushing off her clothes she grabbed the tracker and looked at it again, she was very close now. She stuffed the tracker in her bag and stayed in the shadows as best she could, she had only seen two people and from the look of them she was not in proper attire for this world. They hadn't noticed her as far as she could tell but she assumed any confrontations and she would be the talk of the town. Moving quickly she was making her way up to what looked like a palace.

"I guess that's where I'll find Jane." She said to herself as she jogged up the steps to the large double doors. Luckily enough the doors gave way as she pushed them open.

Upon entering there were two golden guards holding what looked like spears. They did not even look at her and she wondered if they were real. She passed them wearily and looked around. The entryway was a high ceilinged room with large gold pillars and a few black and gold cushioned benches against the walls. It opened up to a long hallway with several doors on either side. She continued down the hall looking at the ornate decorations. At the end of the hall stood another pair of double doors, a stone staircase wrapping up and around on either side of them. The surroundings opened up to the outside with giant arches of golden marble. Marble railings were on the edge and she walked over to one, leaning on it to look out over the city she had just traversed to get there. She sighed as she turned once more to the castle and wondered how she might find Jane in a place so huge. Just as the thought came it was answered. Ashera spotted Jane coming down one of the staircases with a large muscular man in silver armor, a red cape and holding a hammer. She couldn't say she was that surprised by the appearance but it was still a rather odd sight. Besides the relief of finding her safe was more important than who was keeping her company, even if he was quite handsome.

"Jane! Oh I thought I'd lost you!" She walked over to her as Jane ran the last few steps clearly surprised to see her.

"Ashera! I am so sorry I thought you had been pushed back into our realm when Thor took me! I can't believe you made it here! Are you ok?!"

Ashera merely shrugged, "I'm just glad you're ok, you had me worried."

"How did you get here so fast?" She questioned while looking her over as if she had been in danger.

"Oh, I wasn't that far away and I had this on me," she smiled holding out the tracker and hoping the lie would go over well enough to get her through the conversation. So far it was working.

A/N: Thank you all for waiting! My move was hectic but went well. Also sorry these are short chapters they should get longer for the support!


	4. Welcome to Asgard

He seemed to have lost it upon entering the city. How could he loose it? It was a giant white wolf and there were hardly any people here. He also found it more difficult to sense its power even though he could sense it was still around, it was faint and hard to follow. _Why was it so difficult to pinpoint?!_ He scolded himself as he headed back to the castle. He would have to spend the rest of the day in the library doing research. He shook his head again as he transported himself into the castle. He located Thor almost immediately and began to enter the hall when he noticed a new member of the group. _Another Midguardian? What are they trying to do here? Take over?_ He thought sarcastically as he approached from the opposite side and leaned against a pillar where no one noticed him. He had the odd sense his wolf was close but he ignored it wanting to get this over with and be back in his rooms. He observed the small group. His Brother appeared larger than usual and a bit confused standing next to the small females who were obviously happy to be reunited. Jane was looking the new girl over as if she had been through a hardship and the new girl; well she looked uncomfortable in the whole situation. Her dark brown hair fell just below her shoulders and her posture told him she had never seen the likes of Asgard and was not sure what to do about it. He heard Jane introduce Thor, the Prince of Asgard, and decided to make himself known. He cleared his throat loudly and raised an eyebrow, giving a half smile to the group.

They all looked at him. Jane gave him a glare, and Thor smiled at his return. Loki was about to push away from the pillar to give his report and dismiss himself when he saw the newcomers face.

"Ahhh Brother! I'm glad you have returned I was beginning to worry about you." Thor blurted out.

Loki stayed where he was his smile vanished, replaced by a small frown, as he looked into the girl's eyes. They were a brilliant emerald. He was so taken aback he must have stared a bit too long because the girl hastily lowered them to look at the floor. Thor looked between both before adding in, "Loki, this is Ashera she is a colleague of Jane's, Ashera this is my brother Loki."

"Another Midgardian, perfect, why not let the whole lot in." he said disgustedly. He would figure her out in minutes. Midgardians were so predictable and easy.

Ashera gave a weak smile before turning back to Jane with a bit more urgency. "Jane we need to find a way home now."

Jane's face fell, she knew Ashera was right but it was clear she was not ready to leave Thor yet. Ashera stood for a moment as Thor and Jane stared longingly at each other.

Seeing this could take a while she simply excused herself heading for the only couch in this section of the hall. It was large but somehow quaint and comfortable. Loki continued to lean against his pillar which just happened to be near the couch. Ashera pulled her knees to her chest curling up. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She noticed the other prince looking at her from under his lashes. The feeling of his gaze made things slightly uncomfortable but she tried to discount it.

After a few minutes she glanced over at Loki who was now leaning his head back against the pillar as though he too was tired. She decided not to worry, besides with Thor and Jane so close what would happen? She didn't sense anything nefarious, but just to be safe she put an invisible aura around her. If anyone tried to disturb her she would wake before they got too close physically or mentally. And with that she allowed herself to drift off.

She could tell it was not long after she first closed her eyes that her aura stirred. She opened her eyes to see Loki looking away and masking his previous look of concentration with a cold expression of disinterest. She knew what she saw and smiled a little on the inside. _Some God of lies, a mere dog could detect his tricks._ She snorted a small laugh to herself before closing her eyes again. Only a moment after she closed them she opened them again the annoying feeling of someone probing her aura keeping her from a nice nap. She stared directly at the prince who was not looking at her this time, but she knew he could see her. A slight grin was plastered on his otherwise plain face. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore a green shroud that grazed the floor. Annoyed she dropped her shield and sat up. Taking in a deep breath she smelled the leather and metal of the armor he wore and the slight aroma of paper as if she had her nose in an old book. It was surprisingly pleasant and she almost stayed put just to keep the calming scent near, but she thought better of it. She needed to focus and get her and Jane home.

Loki watched Ashera from the corner of his eye, he knew she had something to do with this and he was determined to figure it out. Once he had concentrated he realized the power he sensed was emanating from the girl. He also noted that it was the same as the wolf he had tracked earlier. He watched as she moved seamlessly across the room to sit on the couch. She looked tired and soon was lying down eyes closed. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at her still form. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously he reached out with his mind to probe her's. His magic hit a barrier he hadn't noticed was in place. It surprised him enough he was caught off guard by her opening her eyes. Turning back quickly he thought perhaps she hadn't noticed; but her small snort before she closed them again had him cursing himself up and down. She had a barrier up so she clearly had some magic besides her transformation… or was it a conjuration? He would have to look up the possibilities later. In either case he would just be what he was, the God of Mischief and Lies. He smirked as he probed her barrier again.

Cranky from lack of sleep and not interested in playing games with a God, Ashera stood, refusing to look at Loki still leaning on the pillar, and walked over to Jane and Thor.

"OK time to go Jane." Ashera pulled on her arm, "I'm sure I'll be late for my REAL job at this rate, even if their time is different."

"But who knows when we can come back!" Jane pleaded.

Loki chuckled nearby, "Oh my dear you do not realize how easy it actually is to travel between the realms do you?" He shook his head still smiling. "You need only know what you are doing." His silky smile was alluring. "Do not fret; perhaps you can persuade me to give my dear brother a few tips." He meandered over as he spoke, eyes lingering on Ashera as he smiled.

Jane looked at him with contempt. "You think you know everything just because you have magic." she sneered.

Loki could not dismiss the flicker of pain and disgrace that flitted over Ashera's face. It was almost so well hidden he nearly missed it. She was certainly better than he originally gave her credit for. He would be sure to remember that. He gave one last smile before retreating to his rooms.


	5. Home Again

Loki paced in his rooms, his boots clicking on the stone floor, his green train sweeping lightly behind him. His hand was at his lips contemplating the whole evening into morning. His other hand cupped his elbow. He hated feeling so vulnerable and things he did not know made him feel very vulnerable.

He knew he needed to do research but if he wanted to observe this, _Ashera_ girl, it may mean doing Thor a favor and going to the other realm of Midgard. Why did things always end up involving him? His brow furrowed as he continued pacing.

In childhood Thor had been the favorite, the one involved in everything. His father had simply taken him as a trophy from Jotunheim, a pawn for a future game that never ended up being played. Even in his youth Loki had felt he wasn't a true son of Odin, so he had always tried to prove himself worthy and equal to Thor. His final attempt thwarted by his brother's return to Asgard led to his demise. Misguided as he was then he had truly hoped to die when he let go of the bifrost to fall into the abyss. To his own dismay he only found more corruption; or rather it had found him. Loki shuddered slightly at the thought of what he had endured at the hands of Thanos.

When a knock sounded at his door, Loki flinched, stopped, and quickly changed his posture to seem more indifferent as he said, "come."

Thor stepped inside.

"Brother," he paused bowing his head slightly, "thank you for your discretion with Jane this morning."

He was obviously sincere in his thanks but there was a hint of wariness.

Loki sighed, "So what is it you have come to ask of me brother? Do you wish for me to show you how to get to her realm without using the bifrost? Is this all you want of me? What will I get in return besides having to sneak about some more?" He said it with such malice Thor looked at him with disdain.

"Loki I am trying to trust you again; but after everything that has happened, I do not know what to think. I still hold hope that my brother is in there and that we can once more enjoy our time together. I…. I miss you by my side. We used to be so close and we fought so well together." He looked longingly toward Loki. He wanted for a reaction. "I see you trying but then I see you retreat again. It worries me." He paused a moment. "It worries mother too, she says she hasn't seen you in months."

Loki winced noticeably at the mention of their mother. He had been avoiding her. He knew she was on his side but the disappointment he would have to see on her face; worse yet the acceptance he might see, was too much for his already at war emotions. He _was_ trying, until he remembered that he was the outcast the unworthy one. Thor in all his brute strength and glory got to be king someday and what would that leave him with? Nothing. The fallen prince who had endured so much would be cast aside with no one the wiser. If everyone was going to treat him as a criminal for a past he could not change or control perhaps he should keep acting like one. But as soon as this thought crossed his path he could not help but think of Frigga. The hope she still held for him, all of her kindness. If he betrayed that it would undoubtedly crush him and he would be lost forever.

Loki answered evenly "Well no one often visits these days."

"Father has allowed you more freedom, perhaps if you try using it…" Thor trailed off, clearly coming up with a less than brilliant plan to try and help Loki.

Loki moved to his chair sitting down lazily as Thor stood in contemplation. His brow furrowed his lips pursed together as if thoughts were difficult for him. The look on his face almost made Loki laugh. Almost. The fact that he was still there annulled the feeling quickly. Annoyance soon took over and Loki rolled his eyes as he finally saw Thor's face light up with an idea.

"Join me at the feast! It will be in a fort night!" Thor's excitement was evident, "We shall show all of Asgard that we stand together again! Father will have to permit it you have done nothing wrong, short of helping me." Thor added grinning. "I'm sure it would also please mother to see you."

Thor's joy alone at the outlook had Loki feeling a twinge of their past. The mischief they got into as children, Thor going along with Loki's schemes and the excitement they would both feel having gotten away with a small prank here or there. They had gotten along quite well in their youth. Back then they had never seen a future where their paths would be lead so astray from each other.

Loki sighed, perhaps feeling too nostalgic and wanting to please his mother he reluctantly agreed to the feast. "Very well Thor," he said exasperatedly "I shall attend your feast."

Thor left gleefully enough you would think it was his favorite holiday. Loki was left alone to remember the days when he would have gladly followed with just as much delight. He sighed heavily thinking about the library and the research that awaited him. He decided a distraction might do him some good.

 _*Midgard*_

Ashera walked down the aisles of the local hardware store. It was not a glorious job but it paid her bills and kept her out of trouble. That is when she wasn't getting into trouble with Jane. It also allowed her to keep to herself. For the most part people shied away from her on their own, weather that was because they unknowingly sensed something dangerous or she just didn't look inviting she couldn't tell. It didn't matter since whatever it was worked fine for her.

Frank walked over head low, "What's wrong Frank?!" Ashera said with a slight baby voice bending over to scratch the old St Bernard behind the ear. He was the owner's dog and wandered the shop daily. He was the best part of the job if Ashera was honest with herself. She didn't always get along with people but animals were a cinch. She knew what they were thinking, knew their mannerisms, interacting with them was simple. He sat as though already tired and panted lightly. She smiled and moved back to stocking the shelves with bolts and screwdrivers.

Toward the end of her shift Ashera looked at her phone. Jane had texted several times with long paragraphs mostly about their adventure a few nights prior and all of her findings, which she had finally compiled. From what Ashera could gather Jane needed her to pick up a few things for a new project she was working on and drop them off that night. Somewhere along the way she also mentioned her equipment that was left behind and ended it with a friendly note to text her once she was on her way.

"Shit" Ashera mumbled, "I forgot the equipment on Asgard." Scrunching up her nose she looked down at Frank who looked up and gave a reassuring wag of his tail. "You're right, I'll figure something out." She smiled and turned back to the counter, as she did a feeling came over her. It was something she had felt recently and it sent chills up her spine making her hyper aware of her surroundings. Something or someone was nearby and they did not want to be seen. She calmly walked over to a corner shelf near the door and pretended to straighten it up while glancing around to gain as much information as she could from her surroundings.

Frank had perked up a bit too sensing the sudden tension in the air; he was looking to the left of the counter across from the front doors where Ashera had first felt the difference. _Something must have gotten through from Asgard_ she thought. She took a deep breath trying to smell anything out of place. To her surprise she caught a whiff of leather and paper. All of this was too familiar. She had sensed this presence in the woods of Asgard, but the smells? It was too much of a coincidence. Loki. He must have been the one in the woods the whole time and then when he saw her in the palace, did he know? But how did he get here? And why was he following her? She decided to get out of there, it was the end of her shift anyway and if Loki was following her he would continue to do so. She could confront him once they were alone. She hastily pet Frank and clocked out saying a quick goodbye and dashing through the door.


	6. Back again

Loki sat in the library, there were so many different stories to sift through he found it hard to depict what kind of magic the girl actually had. She was clearly close to a werewolf but her aura did not feel as feral. So he had decided upon shape shifter instead. His mind was full of ideas. Perhaps if he was able to convince her to join him he would rival Thor and prove his worth to all of Asgard. At the very least he would prove his resourcefulness. Odin would not be able to ignore his supremacy if he could control a creature of such beauty and power. Conceivably he could even be seen as worthy enough for the throne. He grinned wickedly at the thought of defeating Odin at his own game. He tapped his finger impatiently; on most occasions he would give this plot more time to transpire but something had him moving it forward faster. He was becoming edgy from his confinement in the castle. His idea formed, he would simply bring the girl to Asgard for a final test before he made his decision.

Ashera left the store, only making it a few steps before she was transported unceremoniously to a large field. In fact the same field she and Jane had stumbled upon just a few nights ago. She faltered on the uneven ground, still grasping her backpack and luckily not falling on her face to embarrass herself further. She could feel her face flushing as it was.

"How convenient." A silky voice drawled. Loki stood on the far end of the field in front of the tree line. He wore a brown leather tunic embellished with green and gold. He was wearing the green cloak as he had when she first saw him. The only difference seemed to be the scepter of sorts that he held in his right hand. Ashera breathed in all the scents around her. Even from where she stood, she could smell the leather and metal of his armor and the aroma of parchment. Again she could not help but feel calmed by it.

"We meet again," he said, "and unfortunately I've tired of waiting for answers."

"Answers to what?!" she shot back, "It's only been a few days! What questions could you have for me?"

"To you perhaps, but to me it has been more than a week. Time passes differently on this world… or had you forgotten?" He smirked at her from across the field. "I know you have a secret."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about Prince." she said it cynically she knew she had been figured out. She supposed if anyone was going to find out it would be the God of Lies himself, but that didn't mean she would admit it outright.

"Oh?" Loki cooed, "Trying to keep it a secret perhaps? How interesting."

"I'm afraid you will just have to send me back, or should I start walking?" sarcasm rang in her every word as she playfully glared at him.

Loki grinned and chuckled, the sound was musical and it surprised Ashera how much she enjoyed it. It sounded so sincere, but that felt odd coming from a man who just abducted her and brought her to another realm. She stared, taking in everything about him. She couldn't be sure he wasn't actually trying to hurt her but his posture and mannerisms implied at this being a game of sorts. Perhaps this would be fun. It already felt more like a test of wits than a battle. Besides what would Thor's brother want to kill her for?

Loki's smile faded turning into a stern stare. He took a step forward speaking again in a strong voice. "So Ashera of Midgard, show me your power, what dark secrets do you hide?"

Ashera's lip curled as she half smiled, she would show him what she could do. A fatal flaw of hers was she would always accept a challenge. Dropping her bag at her side she took a steady step forward. Summoning her inner strength she leaned forward transforming on the spot. It was difficult but she managed to do it quickly and with little pain. The tearing of cloth and turning of bone was deafening in the empty clearing.

An enormous white wolf took her place before the Prince. It snarled and shook itself before continuing toward him.

Loki stood eyebrows raised. He was indeed impressed and trying not to show it too much. A small smile played at his lips. He observed this girl in her new form. She was gorgeous, dangerous, and there was something else too. It appeared so familiar to her, as if this should be her natural state not the human form she seemed to stay trapped in.

Loki dragged his thoughts back to his task.

"I want to give you a test." Loki lifted his scepter and conjured a simple grey wolf. He pointed directly at her and commanded it. "Attack!"

The specter leaped forward but Ashera was too quick it missed her and found itself pinned in the same motion. Once it was conquered it disappeared.

"So much for your challenge prince." the wolf spoke in a snarl. She had changed her vocal cords to do so and it always sounded a little gravely. She continued to pace in front of him as he looked her over clearly captivated.

Loki didn't hesitate long; he sent two more of his conjurations after her. She defeated both easily catching one with her front claws and the other in her jaws. By the time Loki had summoned his fifth pair of wolves Ashera was becoming bored and called to him. "You think this is tough?! Give me something real."

"And what would you like?" Loki humored her.

"You" she answered seriously.

She stalked closer waiting for his reply. Eyes never leaving his she stared him down trying to call his bluff. Loki's lips twitched ever so slightly giving him away, she saw for certain it was all part of his test and she had a feeling she was passing. Grinning she lunged and he countered with his staff. She backed and circled watching his movements learning his subtle tricks. He circled with her a few more times before using his magic to create images that were not there. While disoriented he got in a good swing knocking her off balance. She staggered and recovered quickly enough to dodge his incoming blow. She growled and bared her teeth. She would have to figure out which illusions were real. The minutes dragged on and neither seemed to be tiring; each throwing hits that hardly landed and dodging each other's attacks. Ashera was becoming impatient with Loki's games. He was dragging this out longer than necessary.

She saw an opening and lunged knocking him back only to have him recover again and return a hit. His scepter cut into her front leg. Ashera back peddled and looked at the blood trickling down to her paw, staining her fur crimson. She hadn't thought he would hurt her. Slightly stunned she brought her head up to meet his eyes. He wore a mask of uncaring. Ashera went wild with anger, he was playing a dangerous game now and she was no longer amused. She landed a few good swipes nicking his armor and opening a small gash on his thigh. He returned the favor yet again by bruising her side with his scepter. The end came quickly after that, both accepting the others triumphs and failures. They collapsed on the ground panting furiously.

"Here," Loki held out a canister toward the wolf, "It's water, I think we both need it."

Ashera only responded by sniffing and turning away from him. She was sore about her wounds and still unsure what his real motivations were. Also too tired to change back there was no way she could drink the water from the container. Noticing her distance Loki moved closer. Ashera didn't move again but was very aware of where he was and tried not to look his direction. His scent was close and now had a slight musk to it from their clash. Loki fabricated a dish large enough for her to be able to drink from and poured the water into it.

He nudged it closer to her muzzle not saying a word.

The water smelled delicious after working so hard and Ashera found herself lapping it up before she had even allowed herself permission. Loki chuckled next to her; he took a long drink as well. Ashera closed her eyes but soon felt cool hands on her forepaw. Her head snapped up teeth bared but she made no noise as her eyes fell on the prince who was intently looking at the wound he had inflected during their struggle. His eyes were fixated on the spot and his hands were gentle against her paw. She couldn't move she was frozen in place, perplexed by his sudden interest in her well-being. He looked up and into her eyes and for a moment a feeling of acceptance ran over her. The feeling was so foreign it excited her, but Loki's immediate reaction seemed to be a look of distaste and confusion. Her reality set in, she would always be a monster. The whole situation made her shiver with embarrassment. She tried to retreat back from him but his hand was steady holding her in place. His fierce gaze caught her attention once more. She couldn't quite place what she saw before it changed to concern and he looked back down at her paw.

A/N: Thank you all for waiting I just got back from vacation and had a great time! Next chapter is already almost done so I will post again soon! Hope you enjoy it!


	7. The Offer

Loki had offered her water knowing they were both exhausted. She had turned her head away with a sniff and he realized his error. She must be too tired to change. He shook his head to himself and created a bowl, edging it next to her to make it easy. Watching, he smiled when he sensed she could not resist. Once she was settled again he looked at her paw. She needed a quick healing, nothing serious but better to be safe than sorry.

He found this half mortal interesting. She had surprised him on more than one occasion today during their spar. He had the wound on his thigh to remind him she was not to be underestimated. He had also felt her real power once he had pushed her. It flowed off of her so freely it had surprised him that she hadn't used any magical tactics. He found he was glad he had confronted her now. She had a bite to her personality that suited him.

He noticed as he took her paw in his hand she tensed and moved slightly. Her delicate paw was soft and warm, her fur silky where it wasn't matted by blood. The pad was slightly calloused from what he assumed was years of running. After his inspection he lifted his eyes to meet hers. What he saw first surprised him. Excitement had flashed through her emerald eyes and his eyebrows knitted ever so slightly. Her perceptive nature must have noted his hesitation because pain, worry and confusion quickly followed before she began to wriggle under his grasp. He wondered briefly if something had happened to make her so afraid of others or if it was just him she feared. Still holding her paw he treated her like a wild animal that had been spooked staying calm and steady.

"Hold still" he commanded as Ashera began to twitch.

He held his hand over her cut and a dim green glow emanated from it. Her paw tingled but once the light faded and he removed his hand the laceration was healed. She looked at it giving it a few licks to be sure it was gone. She tilted her head at him; he still sat next to her in the field.

"Let me guess," Loki said as he lay back in the grass, "Why would I heal you?" That is your question is it not?" He looked at her from where he lay. Closing his eyes again he answered before waiting for another gesture from the wolf. "I think we could get along quite nicely you know."

It wasn't really an answer but it told her more than she had known for sure since arriving in the field that day. She had her suspicions, but now she knew he defiantly wasn't trying to hurt her. She still wasn't sure what he wanted but at the very least she could trust he had no ill intent toward her welfare.

Ashera finally found the energy to change back; she had a few things she wanted to say. But right after she changed Loki spoke.

"I'll make you an offer," he stated, "I think you have a lot of untapped potential and I would absolutely love to assist you in finding it."

"How do you know I can do more?" Ashera questioned trying to keep the anticipation out of her voice, everything else forgotten for a brief moment. She had always felt she could do more but with no one to guide her she faltered only being able to learn the simplest of spells on her own.

"I can sense it, as I suppose you may be able to as well. I will help you learn as much as you can."

"And in return?" she questioned suspiciously.

"You must indulge me," he said now smirking, eyes still closed, "join me at the castle on occasion. I feel it could benefit me having you around."

"Cryptic" Ashera said her eyes darkening, "I am no fool Prince. What plan of yours am I to be a part of?"

Loki sighed; it looked like she was not going to be easily swayed. "As you well know I am not of high standing in this court, at least not anymore and certainly not while Thor is to gain the throne." He paused still lying in the grass he looked to her face to gather her reaction. She looked skeptical but waited patiently for more of an explanation. "There is more to the story than you may know." He admitted reluctantly, "New York was an… unfortunate series of events. Father wanted me locked away but my only crime was that I had fallen prey to another. THAT is why I am not in a dungeon. That is also why I think you could help me." His silver tongue attempted to persuade her.

"So you're trying to use me to gain favor? Or is it power and terror you seek?" Anger seeped into her words. She was feeling disappointed at her earlier eagerness and confused by his proposal. Was he asking her to be his pet?

"I don't think I can help you Loki, I am no trophy hound." She snarled a bit at the words. "Besides, this is supposed to be a secret. I don't want everyone knowing I'm a" she paused clearly hurt by her own thoughts on the subject, "a monster."

Loki suddenly snapped up to face her, "And why do you think that?" his accusing tone startled her. His eyes never wavered from hers. They held an anger she was unfamiliar with. It was so intense it worried her a little. His lips held in a thin line as he continued to stare, his rage clear behind his eyes.

"Why do you care?" she countered throwing her hands in the air. "If terror isn't what you seek what am I going to be able to do for you that no one here can? Don't you already have servants?" She attempted to shift his anger still not sure what had triggered it. "I'm still not convinced I can help you at all." She concluded cautiously. She had no idea what he was planning.

"Well for one, you are right I do not need help terrifying people. Second, I may understand more than you think." His anger eased but his eyes stayed hard and trained on hers. "Lastly, I feel you are already more understanding than most, not to mention accepting. Perhaps you can help to persuade my family…" he paused as if he was trying to find the right words.

Ashera looked away, she knew what he was after and he was right. It went against everything she should stand for but she couldn't shake the feeling that Prince Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, was not as bad as his past suggested. How Loki thought she could convince his family of that, she wasn't clear on. She sighed as a light breeze tickled her bare skin. Her eyes snapped open realizing she never changed into her clothes. She had been completely naked while arguing with a God. Her hands went to cover herself as she tried to hide. Loki, whose eyes had never strayed clearly knowing what her reaction would be simply stood up and strode over to her bag. He threw it in her direction and stared into the woods keeping his back turned so Ashera could dress in peace.

Once dressed, Ashera approached him timidly. "Umm" she cleared her throat, "Thank you, Prince Loki, for being such a umm… gentleman." She was blushing furiously, thoroughly embarrassed yet again.

Loki glanced over unperturbed, "Of course my Lady." He responded; one eyebrow rose before turning his gaze back to the woods.

"So," Ashera started, "How would this work? You never did get to the details…" It was her attempt at making amends. Besides if all he truly wanted was to be accepted by his family she couldn't fault him for it.

Loki stood still for a moment not speaking. Finally he looked over at her; his mood seemed to have changed yet again as he smiled stiffly. "I will teach you what I can." was his only response.

"You can't…" Ashera tried to argue but Loki waved his hand and she was suddenly on the sidewalk in front of Jane's lab.

Ashera cursed him silently and stamped her feet. She was drained and had very few answers. The only thing she knew for sure? That was not the last she would see of the God of Mischief.


	8. Royalty

Loki turned to the now empty field, his emotions erratic. The hurt and pain he had witnessed on Ashera's face several times made him furious. Then she had called herself a monster. He had nearly lost control at that statement. She must have been abandoned or shunned to think magic was such a curse. It was all too familiar.

He walked briskly still thinking. He would not stoop to his father's level. He would teach her what he could. Once he saw the pain on her face and the excitement of learning more…He no longer wished to use her for his advantage. He would accept his fate and learn to live with the life he was dealt.

He looked once more upon the field he knew he would be visiting again. Vanishing he brought himself back to the castle and into his rooms.

* _Midgard_ *

"Did you get the supplies I asked for?" Jane asked her nose still in a book a pen in her other hand hovering over a piece of paper.

Ashera closed her eyes letting her head drop back. Loki was really messing with her time today.

"No I'm sorry I just got your message, I'll run back out right now." she reassured her and headed for the door again.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked now looking at Ashera.

"Yeah," she said with a quick smile "just a long day."

Jane shrugged and returned to her book allowing Ashera a sigh of relief as she headed back out to the store. She could only hope the rest of her day would be uneventful.

*Asgard*

Loki donned his good armor and grabbed his scepter before leaving his rooms. As he traversed the corridors any servants he happened upon would either give him sideways looks or scurry away as though they might catch fire. He couldn't blame them, the rumors that had followed his return had gotten a bit out of hand if he thought so himself. One even entertained the idea that he had gone off realm and somehow birthed a sea serpent. What foolishness they had all come up with.

Arriving at the great banquet hall he was already regretting his decision to attend the feast. He took a deep breath before opening the golden doors and looking around. Seeing Thor he headed to join the table which also sat Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. Loki glanced up to the throne; Odin's gaze was beyond him, but his mother seemed as though she was glowing. As she watched him sit next to his brother she smiled at him before returning to view the other incoming guests.

As soon as Loki sat down Thor threw a giant hand into his back in greeting.

"Welcome brother!" he bellowed, "Good to have you!"

Loki gave a small appeasing smile.

The others all followed suite in greeting him but with much less enthusiasm. Then, all but Thor proceeded to avoid him a bit more than he felt necessary. Loki sipped his wine as Thor rambled on about his latest travels. The time seemed to drag on. Loki sat quietly, listening and picking at his food. He didn't have much of an appetite. He hated these feasts, they were only held in order to gain attention for Thor. He had no place here. He should be doing research so he could assist Ashera. Why had he allowed himself to be so persuaded? Hopefully he could visit with Frigga soon, allowing him to leave guilt free having fulfilled his obligations to Thor.

Cassidy watched from the corner carefully taking in the scene before her. Loki had finally arrived. His leather clad body still toned and sleek as she remembered it to be. His black hair slicked back under the golden horned helmet. The air of his presence radiated power and disgust as if he would rather be anywhere else. He had been absent for quite some time, it was no secret he had been misbehaving on other realms and rumors had spread. Cassidy had been keeping her ears open and it had finally paid off when she heard of his reintroduction at court. Her plan could finally come to fruition. She just needed to get to Loki.

Cassidy blinked a few times, she had gotten ahead of herself. She had been patient thus far she could wait a little longer. For tonight she would mingle and observe. This was, after all, Loki's first appearance in over a year, she would be sure it was not his last. Besides, she needed to keep up appearances.

She moved to a table and posed as best she could to still see him. She flipped a lock of curled blonde hair over her shoulder and continued to speak with the other guests, being sure to keep an eye on Loki who never moved from where he sat. His eyes glanced over the hall occasionally but never landed on a specific spot. She had a presence that was enhanced by magic, adding to her allure. If Loki noticed her, or her magic, he made no motions to give it away. Everything she did was conceptualized with a grace and subtlety only she, as one of the Old Gods, could manage. He seemed otherwise preoccupied and had little to do with the other nobles. Frowning slightly she turned back to continue her conversations.

Loki glared into his wine, he was becoming impatient. Once the meal was over he could speak with Frigga and make his getaway. It seemed like an eternity but eventually she stood to view her guests in person. Loki gulped down what remained in his cup and stood. Excusing himself from Thor and the others, who were in a conversation about what sword would work better to kill a Bilgesnipe; he made his way toward the Allmother.

"Loki!" she regarded him with delight, "It is so good to see you!"

"Hello mother. Yes, I seem to have been chided into attending this evening's event."

"All the better, I never see you anymore."

"Well I do keep oh so busy." Loki needlessly drew out the line to impress upon her its irony.

She gave him a slightly scolding look before changing the subject. "You should join me for tea in the coming days since you are taking your leave so early."

Loki looked away, he wasn't going to avoid her anymore but he wasn't ready to face her alone. Not yet. "I do have some research to do mother perhaps another time." He attempted the excuse but knew its failure was imminent.

"Oh don't lie to your mother, where do you think you got your tricks from hmmm?" She teased him lightly, "I won't keep you more than an hour." She stated it as if he had no choice, so in essence he did not.

"Very well, in the garden late afternoon, let us say in three days?" Loki confirmed.

"That will do nicely!" Frigga rejoiced at his approval, "Please don't be late dear." She smiled kindly at him.

Loki nodded, "Then I bid you farewell for now." He turned to leave.

"Loki!" she called, "Thank you."

Loki smiled genuinely at the only family member he felt he could trust before turning again and striding quickly from the hall.

Cassidy approached the Allmother. Having witnessed Loki leaving she thought this a good time to speak up.

"Good evening Allmother it is so good to see you!" Cassidy gave a polite curtsey.

"Ahh Lady Cassidy! I do hope all is well on Vanaheim, I am saddened to hear of your parents passing."

"Thank you for your concern, they rest well now. Uncle Navire is teaching me so that I may take over the rule of the realm. It is always a trying time when an Old God dies. The others are still in mourning."

"And do you still mourn for your losses?"

"I have mourned, but I do well to remember where I need to stand and continue my growth for my kingdom. With my strength our people will thrive. I only hope to achieve what my previous kinsmen have not."

Frigga viewed the girl feeling concerned. Her relatives had been involved in the war between the Gods. Old and New had clashed and Vanaheim had fought tirelessly against Asgard. Neither had truly won nor lost, but an agreement had been struck and both sides exchanged hostages in order to keep the peace. Vanaheim, believing to have been deceived, slaughtered their share while the Vanir had lived in peace on Asgard. They had stuck to the contract out of duty in order to stop a second war but the repudiation had stayed. Many in both realms still held prejudices, but Odin welcomed all to his city. The Venir were allowed to stay if they wished, those who did helped to abolish the old hostilities. She was not sure where Cassidy would fall on that line so she smiled and questioned the girl carefully. It would not due to be irrational with an Old world Goddess.

"Yes it can be hard to rule with such adverse views within one kingdom." She tried to be diplomatic, picking her words carefully in order to examine the girl's answers. "What is it you wish to be remembered for?"

"I would like to work together in order to bring about an armistice."

"So would you ask our assistance?" She asked genuinely. If peace truly was what Cassidy was after she had no qualms that Odin would agree to help; but only if the truth was being spoken.

"I only ask that you continue to allow me to be an honored guest at your banquets." Cassidy giggled. A trifle sound that seemed forced Frigga noted.

"It is my desire to demonstrate to Vanir and Aesir alike that we may yet live in infallible unity."

Cassidy turned her small red lips up into a sweet and innocent looking smile. She was well versed in her ability to manipulate others, her smile was no different. If anyone thought otherwise they would have a difficult time proving it.

Frigga smiled back at the girl accepting her explanation. She held her tongue about the deception she could sense. Perhaps she would keep an eye on this soon to be Queen of Vanaheim. Even with the best of intentions the girl's ideas were grand and easily corruptible if not nurtured properly. Cassidy's uncle Navire, who was now her guardian, was known to be the great sword master of their realm. He fought in many battles never failing to land a blow; that is until the war with Asgard. His hostility was well known toward their kind so his intentions would be harder to define especially if they were being used to sway the Princess. Frigga beckoned to the girl putting an arm around her slim shoulders.

"You are welcomed to Asgard any time you please. I will be sure to keep you and your uncle informed of any banquets we hold. Perhaps an unbiased peace for our realms will be possible if care is taken." She gave Cassidy a serious look before smiling and letting her go. "Take care, and do give my regards to your uncle Navire."

The dismissal was finite and Cassidy gave a curtsy. Painfully bowing her head to the Queen of Asgard before returning to her table and the meaningless conversations it held.

 **A/N:** Hello! I apologize for the wait. This chapter took a long time and had a lot of changes to get here but I am very happy with how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy and continue to read. Please review/ follow/ favorite! I enjoy hearing from you all feel free to pm me if you have any questions or comments that you do not want as a review. Thank you!


	9. Misunderstanding

His pride had made the torture worse. The less he screamed the more pain he endured. He would not be broken by the likes of _him_. He was not the weakling everyone thought him to be. Loki woke in a cold sweat, a scream held in his throat. The fog lifted and his eyes became clear. He lay in his bed staring at the canopy trying to catch his breath. Sitting up he began messaging his temples. The nightmares that plagued him were just visions from his past. Even in rest he could not escape his already hellish life.

Looking at the sky it was early morning. Knowing sleep would be futile at this point he stood to begin his day.

 _*Midgard*_

Ashera woke to the sun hitting her face. She scrunched up her nose and turned over, it was her day off. She knew she would have to head over to see Jane at some point; it was part of their routine. Ashera would work her day job and stop by the lab almost every evening. Most days off she would get up late, do her own chores, and then head by the lab to check on Jane. Only on rare occasions could she escape to a secluded spot to go for a run.

Groggily stepping into the shower she wondered absently if she would have time to train today. The warm water spilled down around her groaning muscles, reminding her that her last transformation was recent. That had been with Loki, who hadn't hurt too much more than her ego. She moaned at the thought, she had been on edge ever since that first day. She still didn't know what to expect and that made her apprehensive. He had some nerve; she hadn't even gotten to discuss the details of their arrangement let alone if she would help him. What if he changed his mind? _Good riddance_ , she thought, _perhaps I can get my normal life back together or at least my somewhat normal life._ She made a face to herself knowing her normal life was a farce.

She finished washing and dressed quickly throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she stuffed a change of clothes in her bag. She would try to go for that run later. She tossed a bagel into the toaster and turned the corner of her small kitchen to enter the living room. Instead of the sparse space she had rightly expected she was in a field staring at Loki. He sat upon a large rock where her couch once was, or was supposed to be, if this was Earth.

She couldn't help but smile slightly at his impeccable timing before looking at her surroundings. She was in the same field again. It was becoming a familiar sight. It appeared to be morning; the sun shone through a slight haze illuminating the dew still clinging to the tall grass making it sparkle. The dimly lit forest surrounding the field was stark in comparison throwing shadows close to them where the sun had not yet reached. She turned to face Loki, his eyes glinting. Not sure what to expect she put a hand to her hip and confronted him. She tried to look scolding even shaking a finger at the reclining God.

"Now Prince Loki, you can't just whisk me away whenever you feel fit!"

His brows lifted as if to say, _you're trying to tell ME what to do?_ Having started she had to continue while he wasn't interrupting.

"You still need to tell me what you have planned and …" she hadn't thought of an and. She honestly hadn't expected to see him. "…and apologize!" she ended lamely. Ashera clasped her mouth shut. She wasn't sure where all this brashness had come from. The surprise at her own outburst was clear on her face and Loki chuckled without humor as he stood from his perch and sauntered over to the once more embarrassed Ashera.

"Well before we parted last I did say I would teach you, did I not?"

"Yes, I guess you did." Ashera answered slowly.

"So here I am to teach you; or rather today I would like you to teach me." He smiled again but it never reached his eyes. Instead there was a haunted look behind them. It was as if he was afraid of something. He circled her now as she stood still, waiting for his next test. She closed her eyes sensing his mood. He was restless and uneasy. Certainly this couldn't be because of what she was, could it? Her head spun; maybe he was only helping her because he felt guilty. She shook her head to clear it and focused on the grass not wanting to agitate him further. Loki seemed to be waiting for something having stopped in front of her once more. She looked up tentatively to see Loki with a confused expression. Looking side to side as if expecting to see someone else with them she said the only thing that came to mind as he continued to stare.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" he questioned angrily.

"Waiting for you?"

"Waiting for me to what? Why do you stare at the ground? Is it very interesting to you mortal?"

He WAS agitated and apparently her trying to lay low was not helping as much as she had hoped.

"No, it's just," She paused to find her words.

"Just what?!" Loki spat impatiently, "Can you not speak today girl!"

"Just what do you want?" she blurted out.

Loki only looked angrier but took a breath before speaking again. "Tell me," he said beginning to pace again. "What powers do you know that you have?" He was becoming disconcerted with her suddenly timid nature. The self-assuredness he had admired in their first encounter now gone. She must be afraid of him; that was the only explanation.

"All that I can do?"

Her response pulled him from his deeper thoughts. "Yes," his frustrated tone echoed "all that you can do that you are aware of."

"Well, I can change into a wolf." She attempted to joke.

"Yes, we have determined that one already." Loki's hand was on his forehead. He was re-evaluating his situation. If she was afraid of him this would be a waste of time. "Just please go on."

Loki gave her an impatient look. "Well?!" he nearly shouted.

Ashera glared back at him but responded to his inquiry. "I can mask my change by creating a silencing barrier and shield. The only other thing I can do is make an aura shield. It warns me before someone gets too close." Speaking softer this time she added, "Nothing special."

Finally he had gotten some new information but was that really all she knew? Her meager answer agitated him. He continued pacing, lost once more in his own thoughts. "Show me." He finally snapped looking down on her. He was a head taller and easily towered over the girl. She wasn't short necessarily for a human, but she was small to him.

"What?" Ashera shook her head looking confused. "Why?"

"Am I going to be repeating myself every time girl?!" He yelled suddenly furious. A flash of anger resurfaced from his nightmare making him grit his teeth against the agonizing images and pain that only existed in his mind. He yelled again before he could stop himself. "Show me mortal! Show me now!"

Ashera's head rose defiantly as she bore her suddenly cold green eyes into his. "My name is Ashera and I am no mere mortal Prince." Her authoritative tone had Loki stopped cold. "I was trying NOT to make you angry! Why would you bother dragging me to Asgard if you were just going to yell at me?" Losing her temper she continued, "You don't have to teach me if you don't want to you know! I never even agreed to any of this, YOU suggested it! Then YOU brought me here!" She hadn't realized she had begun to gesture, throwing her hands every which way to express the unfairness of the situation. She spun on her heel to stalk a few feet away leaving the bewildered Loki to his own thoughts for the time being. She knew why he was angry, why his eyes were so troubled. He was afraid; afraid of her and her powers. Afraid; just like everyone else.

Her anger ebbing; the realization of what she had just done sunk in. She had nowhere to go and Loki still stood behind her unmoved. Not sure what else to do she plopped herself down on the ground crossing her legs, leaning on one elbow reminiscent of a pouty child.

She soon heard the soft crunch of grass as Loki approached. He sat down next to her one knee bent to rest his arm on as he continued to look straight ahead. Ashera glanced at him to see his tight face as he spoke.

"I do want to teach you." His tone was strangled. "I do not need anything in return except your willingness to learn."

Pride getting the better of him he took a breath to continue but what he had meant as an apology turned into a dismissal.

"I will return you to your home for now. When you come back be sure you are ready. You should not take your training lightly."

Ashera blinked looking dumbstruck. That was what he had come over to say? Not even an apology? How could he possibly teach her if he couldn't look at her now? Was she that much of an abomination? She couldn't even give him a response. She sat silently fuming as he waved his hand again sending her back to her apartment.

Loki hadn't realized his nightmare had affected him so greatly. He was agitated yes, but he thought researching Ashera would help keep his mind in the present. He had foolishly let Thanos rule his thoughts once more, even now, when he was free from his control. Realizing his error he felt ashamed. She hadn't been frightened of him at all. She had been trying to keep him calm. It was irrational for him to think she would want to help him at all, and yet she had already tried. How could she possibly think herself a monster when beings much worse existed? More so, how could she possibly trust him after such a poor display? He thought about giving up on the whole endeavor but something nagged at him. Her mood had shifted so quickly and he could not help but know it was his own fault. He had to remedy their situation somehow. Something told him she needed him. A larger part told him he needed her as well.


	10. Uncertainties

Ashera sat on the floor near her couch eyes blurred by angry tears. The realization that she belonged nowhere overwhelmed her. The toaster's timer sounded from the kitchen, her bagel was ready.

After calling Jane and feigning illness she called out of work for the next few days as well. She was a whirlwind as she tore through her tiny apartment shoving food and clothes in her bag. It was only a few minutes before she was out the door and already far away from the small town she grudgingly called home.

She ran. Her paws hit the ground in time with her even breathing. The ground before her was changing, getting rockier as she traveled. It was perfect. At times like these running was all she had. The rocks soon turned to red cliffs building higher into the sky. She scrambled up them and jumped from one to another. Sure footed as ever she leaped across a fracture in the rock top that made way for a small stream at the bottom. Landing safely on the other side she slowed to a stop having reached a large edge overlooking the canyon. Sticking her nose in the wind she took a deep breath before letting lose a howl. It was a long mournful sound that echoed on every surface. She flicked her ears back and forth listening for any return calls. Emptiness answered her as it always did. Turning she trotted to dismount onto an easier path leading to the canyon bed and the small stream. She had traveled further than usual and her muscles were tight. Reaching the stream she stretched and lay down for a moment. Her head on her paws, she allowed herself to mourn her own existence. A single tear rolled down her muzzle. The earth drank it in never even leaving a mark.

The sun was setting throwing long shadows over the earth. Ashera had wandered further and though not lost was not sure where she was or what she was doing. Her paws were raw from the hot rocks of the day. Her body sore from overexertion but her mind was still very much awake and reeling.

Loki was not what he seemed but he tried so hard to be unafraid and in control. What could she do if he was afraid of her? Fear would not help either of them. Was he just being stubborn? She growled to herself still confused. Surely he knew she couldn't, and wouldn't, hurt him. She needed to find answers, but how would she get them? He had been angry and afraid; but even afraid he had tried to see her, tried to face his fear. She sighed, was that all she could hope for? Someone who could at least stomach her presence after knowing the truth?

She felt an otherworldly chill. It was indistinguishable but assuming it was Loki trying to reach her she shielded herself and stood to keep moving. She hadn't decided whether she wanted to see him again so soon, let alone at all. Her only option was to keep moving and keep shielded until she was certain. She continued on into the night not stopping until her body could no longer move and her powers had been drained by her shield. She found a small overhang and curled up to try and sleep. Perhaps by morning she would have some answers.

*Asgard*

Having retreated to the castle Loki now stood on his balcony. He had spent the rest of his day trying to find the words to explain his regret, and have it be genuine. Seeing the sun dip below the trees he began to panic, feeling he may run out of time he searched for Ashera's aura, he needed to find her and explain himself or he would not be able to get her back willingly. He tried to locate her using the breach she had come through. After all that's how he had found her before. He learned he could manipulate it to search for things, as long as he knew what he was looking for. He just had to concentrate and use enough of his magic to enhance it. This tactic was much easier at the actual breach but he could not stay there all day and night. His attempts failed making him desperate, pushing him to consider other options. He could ask Heimdall but knew the guardian would only alert his father of his inquiries and of his being outside the castle walls. His other option was Thor. He was not interested in that option. His brother knew little about having to solve a problem without using force. Besides this was now his secret to keep.

Loki walked back inside pacing in front of his chair as if to wear out the floor. Why was he so worried? Why did he even care? If the girl didn't want to be taught he would not bother. It was just more trouble for him anyway. She said it herself she had not agreed to his terms. He would just forget her. He stared angrily at a book he had no intention of reading. It was all books he no longer needed. Ashera was gone. He tossed the book onto the pile of spells and werewolf tales.

He collapsed into his chair. He wanted to forget all about it. He wanted to forget her; but he couldn't. He did care. He could not dismiss the fact that it was his fault she had become upset. His pride had gotten in the way again just as it always did. This time instead of a physical pain he held another. He paused to try and feel her presence. Still he felt nothing. Cursing himself he realized how unsure he was of what to do next.

He looked at the time. His last option was to wait.

*Vaneheim*

Cassidy strode into the open dining room; her uncle was late. Where could he be? She did not have time for him to keep her waiting. Knowing it was her only choice she sat at the head of the table and tried to keep her cool. She poured herself a glass of wine. Sipping it she tapped on the crystal with her long nails; the sound was enhanced by the large empty room. She poured another glass and moved to the fireplace her impatience growing. Finally she heard hard footsteps echoing down the hall. She glared at the door.

Navire entered, his black cloak sweeping around him, his dark boots were covered in mud, and his dirty blonde hair was windswept as If he had ridden through a storm. His hard grey eyes assaulted Cassidy's blue ones cutting through her own look of distaste.

"You're late" she spat.

"You would do well to hold your tongue," his deep voice was even and threatening, showing exactly who was in charge. "Who do you think just re-acquired the loyalty of the troops in the East?"

Cassidy's eyes softened and her attitude seemingly turned on a dime. "OH! Uncle you are so grand! Thank you!" She trilled.

"Drop the act child and just be grateful it was easy." She shot a dark look at her uncle who was pulling off his rain spattered cloak. Shaking it out he added, "No thanks to you."

Cassidy put a hand to her hip, her face changing to exasperation. "I was merely trying to give hope to those still in mourning. Show them I will rule gracefully in my parents wake. It's not my fault I'm not what they expected." She downed the rest of her wine and grabbed the bottle to refill her cup.

"Yes, I suppose if they expected a mature adult they would be disappointed." Navire gave her a pointed look as he walked over to the table and the glass that awaited him. "Your announcement of reducing our militia and traveling more frequently off realm was not well planned out. It played to no one's interests. I have told you time and time again you need to gain the people's trust here first, not go gallivanting to Asgard every other week. They are not your main priority until you have your following here cemented." He poured his wine and took a sip before continuing. "The King and Queen of Vanaheim are dead under suspicious circumstance and you expect everyone to fall to their knees before you immediately." Taking another sip he added, "Many people still hold no admiration or trust for Asgard; and you allying yourself to them so quickly after such a loss! It has the masses wondering what hand you may have had in their beloved king and queens passing."

"How dare you!" Cassidy screamed throwing her now empty glass to the floor. It shattered instantly, tiny shards sprinkled across her feet. "You know very well I had nothing to do with their deaths!"

"Even so," Navire commented dryly, "It would not hurt you to at least feign the air of mourning due to their untimely passing." He sat back; putting his feet up on the long table he took a larger drink of the blood red wine. "I cannot sway the entire realm for you. You are making my job harder than it has to be."

Cassidy calmed herself and joined her uncle at the table. "Very well." was the reluctant response. "But I will be going to Asgard again, and soon. I will not let my prey slip through my grasp just to please some peasants who know nothing about what will soon be mine."

"Perhaps you should take a note from the spiders and weave a web a bit harder to escape from." Navire gave Cassidy another look, "And that web starts here."

"Listen all I have to worry about is proving that we are no longer a threat to Asgard and enthralling Loki. He is the key for us both to rule remember. You will just have to keep everyone here happy for me. No one suspects me, and Loki will fall in line once he realizes my plan and all its benefits for him. If you think he doesn't want revenge on his brother or Odin you have to be kidding yourself. The hardest part is getting to him and making him listen. So that is where my focus will lie. The rest is child's play." Cassidy turned her lips up into a devilish smile batting her eyelashes at Navire as if it would have an effect on him.

"Don't underestimate a God." Was his only response before sighing and throwing his legs back off the table. Changing the subject he said, "How was the party anyway? Everything you hoped for and more?"

His cheeky inquiry had Cassidy sneering.

"I have been invited to the Asgardian palace again for the coming feast. It's not too far off so I need to prepare in case I'm quizzed again by the all-important Frigga." She sniffed, "You know she had the audacity to give me her condolences? She also dismissed me without a thought. I don't think she is as willing to accept me as you thought she would be." She shot another dark look at her uncle.

"She will come around as long as you play your part. Part of which is here." he said confidently. "Besides you haven't said anything other than what I approved this time. Have you?"

"I said everything you suggested and more just to add to the illusion."

"Illusions are a tricky thing, next time stick to the script."

"She said to give you her regards by the way." She drawled as she reached around him grabbing the wine bottle and leaving the room.

Navire sighed. She was a stubborn one, he knew it could cause him problems in the future but there was no stopping her. She had let the power he offered go to her head. If she refused to think clearly he may have to turn the tables. Ruling two worlds was one thing, but becoming the ruler of all nine? That was a challenge he had long awaited. He had taken too much care and spent too many centuries putting this into play. He was not going to be brought down by his immature bitch of niece.

 **A/N:** Wow! Thank you everyone for reading and for all of your reviews! This is very exciting and I can't believe how many people this has reached already. Please stay with me I am trying my best to write and post quickly. Thank you again I appreciate all of you!


	11. Tea and Wisdom

It was early the next morning and Loki hadn't felt a trace of Ashera's presence. Not being able to find rest he had kept checking and searching for any signs of her. It was in vain. He couldn't let it end like this. He had to be able to fix whatever uncertainties plagued her. Perhaps he would have to venture over in order to seek her out. He knew the time frame was large, at least on his end, so he would wait a little longer. Even so, perhaps he would seek a little help from the woman he was to meet with that afternoon.

*Midgard*

Ashera woke from her restless slumber still exhausted. A flash of light illuminated her alcove. The wind had picked up and was moving a storm in from the west. The air had cooled significantly and the clouds harboring the lightning were moving in fast. Rain would soon be upon her. She needed to find higher ground. The awning she had used as shelter was too close to the river and threated to flood if the storm was as bad as she felt it to be. Ashera stretched listening to the thunder as it rolled through the clouds. She could not help but wonder if Thor was the cause. That only lead her to remember what brought her out here to begin with; Loki. She picked her way up the cliff side and before she knew it she was at the top looking onto the large expanse. The night had become black. No light escaped the storms fury besides the occasional lightning flash. She witnessed it strike so far away it looked like a small thread breaking the fabric of time. She could smell the rain; its fresh cool scent assaulted the earth. It was almost upon her. Using what strength she had left she began trotting to a small decline she knew would lead to shelter. She would wait the storm out until morning. She had almost reached the cave when the rain overtook her. Pounding down in large drops it pummeled her back drenching her fur. The dirt turned to mud which covered her paws and flecked up onto her stomach. She reached the cave entrance and shook out as best she could. She was becoming lonely. It wasn't a new feeling necessarily. She never felt right anywhere. The closest was when she was out in the wilderness. Although she enjoyed a forest floor more than the red cliffs she found herself in now, she didn't have a lot of options.

Having reached a safe place she lay down again hoping sleep would capture her.

*Asgard*

Loki made his way down to the gardens wearing a hunter green tunic. He was working his way toward the far garden where a small pavilion was set near a fountain. It was an ideal place for tea and his mother loved it. He walked by the lilacs, they did not last long but he enjoyed them. Their smell subtle at first, only to grow stronger as the season went on; they had always felt calming to him. He slowed his pace as he neared the fountain hearing its water cascading down stone and dribbling into itself once more. He had prepared for this visit, but he knew he could not stay long or his resolve would falter. He put on a smile and strolled over to the table where the tea would be set. His mother stood looking over the edge of the garden into the distance. The lake that surrounded this side of the castle was mirror like, glittering with the gold reflection of the towers.

"You always did like the view" Loki stated as he joined her.

She smiled over at him, "You are a welcome sight my son. Are you well?"

There was no point in lying so he chose his details carefully. "I am as well as I can be given my experiences."

Frigga considered him. "Then let us sit, the tea shall be out in a moment."

Her smile was so endearing it was no wonder she was loved by so many. They moved to the table and as she had promised the tea arrived promptly.

Frigga still eyed Loki and soon spoke, "What else is troubling you dear?" Loki looked away and she added, "Mothers can always tell."

He sighed and decided to ask the question that made sense. "How am I to continue on like this?"

"Like what?" She questioned.

"Like a caged animal." was the curt response. He would have to watch his wording again he could not let his tensions cloud his thoughts. He still had a more pressing question to allude to.

"Loki," Frigga's tone was calm and understanding but somehow also stern and commanding. "Your father has been kind enough to allow you the freedom he sees fit. I suggest you accept it graciously. He may yet change his mind." She paused, "I can only do so much my son, and there is little proof of your prior condition. All you can do is stay out of trouble." She gave a reassuring smile.

Loki peered over at the fountain, deciding to use this moment as a transition for his next statement. "I…" he paused reluctantly giving up the information he knew was true, "…am certainly not as humble as I should be at times; nor patient. These things… they cause mistakes, and mistakes cause rifts."

Frigga, knowing there was more than what he told responded, "Mistakes can often be fixed and rifts can often be mended. I know you and Thor do not always see eye to eye but he means well. Give him a chance to show you he is trying. You need each other in this world; do not let your past guide your present."

"Yes, but what if it cannot be what it was? What if the damage is permanent?"

Frigga looked at him knowingly. "Maybe to fix these preconceptions you have to try a different course of action than you would normally take. Thor is willing to try…"

"No!" Loki said quickly, "It's not about him. It's…something else I'm… pursuing," He grit his teeth, he had nearly said too much.

"Well then," Frigga eyed him suspiciously, Loki was clearly not telling the whole truth. Still she would always try to help her son. "You are a brilliant man Loki, I am sure you will find a solution to whatever problem you have encountered." She paused to sip her tea before continuing. "That being said, things change my dear, you have to decide whether you can stomach the change or not. If whatever you are pursuing is important enough I'm sure you can find a way to make it right. You are very resourceful and not just with your tricks." Her eyes gleamed, she was proud of her son. "Trust in yourself and don't be foolish."

Loki considered her words for a moment. He knew she was right. He could fix this. Perhaps in an unconventional way, but he had to try. He had been its cause and he would have to do something about it weather it changed anything or not. He had to trust his instincts.

Frigga broke his concentration as she added. "Perhaps it is as simple as a misunderstanding." She smiled; clearly she had her own thoughts on what Loki might be pursuing.

Loki nodded; he had a plan and hoped he could locate Ashera in order to fulfill it. "Well," he stated standing from the table, "I shall take my leave mother, thank you for the tea." He turned to leave, pausing a moment to add, "And your wisdom."

Frigga smiled and said "Go, but let us do this again soon my son."

Loki nodded before disappearing into the garden.

He knew now what he had to do. As he left the garden he plucked a small bunch of light blue lilacs and headed to his chambers. He concentrated and felt a small prick of life at the outskirts of his reach. Relief flooded him. He was not too late if he could at least find her. With that he headed to the field with new determination.

A white wolf padded through a thick forest, the moss soft beneath its paws. Behind it there was a cabin. A black car with tinted windows rolled up. The animal darted behind a bush. A shorter man in a suit emerged. Two other suited men held guns ready and searched the perimeter. The first man stood looking worried at the front door his hand fidgeted in his pocket. Once in a while the edges of cards showed as he reached in and out of the pocket nervously. The wolf's emerald eyes narrowed. A name appeared in its subconscious but it couldn't reach it yet. The bodyguards returned and nodded. The first man knocked on the door all traces of worry gone. "Miss Convel? We are here to help. Hello? If we could just speak to you for a moment?" The man looked to his bodyguards before pulling his own gun and kicking down the door. The wolf bolted knowing what was next. Gunfire could be heard as it ran through the forest. Another shot sounded loud and close.

Ashera jumped up and circled looking everywhere for the danger. She was in a cave, it was dark; she could smell the river below her and hear the dull pattering of rain falling. Thunder still rumbled above. She was safe.

Ashera restlessly switched her tail against the cave floor. It had rained all night and sleep had not come to her again. The dull morning light illuminated the canyon. She had been right to move, the water was well above her first resting place. She suddenly wished she hadn't stashed her bag so far away. Her body was muddy and sore and her discomfort was growing. All fight had gone out of her by now and only thoughts of repairing the damage remained. Loki may be the God of Lies but he had been honest about teaching her. She would give it another try; she owed both of them that much given the circumstances. She did have some stipulations to go over though. For one he would have to give up his irrational fear of her if she was to stay. How she would find him to tell him these things was another story. If he had given up on looking she wasn't sure she could locate the breach again.

She growled in frustration, if he was looking maybe he would see her now. Not that she wanted him to see the mess she was in and her pitiful condition. In her anger she had deprived herself of sleep and food. Her fur was dirty and matted from her long trip and her short travels in the rain. Her paws had cracked and still bled slightly. She sighed and thought about the Prince.

It had only been a few hours when she felt a shiver come over her. The air had turned tense and held an odd static, then she heard a light "fump." She turned in time to see the end trace of a shimmery portal. No one was there and the image disappeared as if it had been an illusion. Ashera stood to investigate anyway. Padding over to the end of the cave she stared at the bundle of light blue lilacs tied together with the smallest strip of green fabric. She sniffed them quizzically.

"Fool." she thought.

The God must have used a strip of his own clothes as its tie. Its fineness was permeated with his scent, the lilacs adding a delightfully sweet floral aroma to the mixture. This was his submission. She had to admit, he was quite eloquent when it came to peace offerings. She smiled despite herself. Once the storm passed she would go home, clean up and wait for her next encounter with Loki. She took the bundle between her teeth and carried it to her resting spot. She allowed the fragrances to lull her into a restful sleep at last.

 **A/N:** Hello! I have been busy with all the holiday festivities that are going on but I hope to post at least one more chapter before the new year! Thank you all for your continued reading!


	12. Decisions

Once home Ashera showered, allowing the hot water to roll over her aching body and slowly wash the mud down the drain. Finally clean, she began to wonder what she should say to the God who was still willing to find her. But her brain could hardly put a sentence together. She realized how tired she still was and how little sleep she had actually gotten. Her stomach ached as well, she hadn't eaten yet. Sighing she sat down on the couch putting the lilac bundle on her side table. Its scents were so relaxing she began to drift off to sleep once again.

She nearly fell off the couch when she heard a knock at her door. She stumbled up in confusion and looked through the peep hole. Jane stood looking awkward with a container in hand. Ashera rubbed her eyes as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Jane said, relief on her face, "You feeling better? I brought you soup." She held up the container and smiled nervously.

"Hey, wow thanks Jane, come in." Ashera said gesturing her in. "I'll umm, get a bowl."

"I figured you wouldn't be in any condition to go anywhere and I hadn't heard from you, so I picked it up from the diner."

Jane had only been to Ashera's place once before when Darcy was still around. Darcy had wanted to plan a girl's night and it had been largely unsuccessful. She had rented some movies and ordered take out and all of them had been unsure of what to do from there. They had gone to Ashera's apartment because it was the only place that wasn't the lab. They had thrown in a movie and stuffed their faces. Ashera had immediately fallen asleep and Jane had picked apart the movie until Darcy had simply turned it off. Everyone had parted ways after that and they had never attempted a night like it again. Ashera could not help but be relieved by this fact. Friends were something she never really had and could never bring herself to get close to. It was just too dangerous to set down roots anywhere.

It was slightly awkward as Ashera reheated the soup while Jane took a seat on the couch. Ashera took a bite as she walked back to the living room. It was delicious and she scarfed more down having forgotten her hunger yet again.

"This is so good" she said with her mouth full.

"I'm glad you like it," Jane said bashfully, "I figured someone should check on you."

"Thanks Jane," Ashera ate another spoonful, "So you don't think I can take care of myself?" She said with an impish grin.

"Well you weren't answering my texts and I guess I figured… well you don't have family here. I wanted to help you out." She smiled. "I know when I'm sick I miss my family and someone to take care of me."

"Oh, yeah," Ashera cleared her throat suddenly feeling guilty. "Sorry about that, I kind of just slept for a day straight. I'm feeling a bit better now though. Thanks for stopping by and brining soup." Just then her stomach growled loud enough the neighbors probably heard it. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment, "I guess I don't always take good care of myself." She admitted reluctantly, "I haven't eaten in a while" she gave a weak smile.

"Oh don't worry!" Jane replied. "I'm here to help! You know you can text or call me right? I could have come by sooner." She smiled as she looked around. "Looks like I'm not your only visitor though." she said slyly.

Ashera looked at her in confusion until Jane pointed to the bundle of lilacs. "Whoever it is they must be into you, lilacs are hard to find around here." She raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Who is he?"

Ashera almost choked on her soup. Feeling another blush come to her cheeks she looked into her bowl letting her hair fall to mask her face, how would she explain this away?!

Jane giggled at her reaction then said, "It's ok you don't have to tell me… yet."

Ashera shook her head; she would have to come up with a convincing story. She hated having to lie so much. It felt worse when she actually liked the person she was forced to lie to.

Ashera cleared her throat and looked up, "So, how is your research going?" she tried to redirect.

Jane gave a smile that said she knew what Ashera was doing and she would not soon forget this particular conversation; but she dropped it for the time being and answered the new question.

"I have been comparing and researching further and I actually think the portal may still be open. It seems to have moved but I think it's still there, unless it's a new one, but the signature appears to be the same." Her excitement changed to chagrin as she added, "I knew Thor couldn't trust Loki to simply close a portal. Who knows what he has planned now that he knows about it." Jane shook her head disdainfully, "Anyway, I will have to keep looking but I think I will try to find it soon. I want to be able to warn Thor. You have next weekend off right? As long as you're feeling better we should set up a trip to look for it together!"

"I'm sure we can plan something." Ashera responded. She tried to keep the worry from her voice. If they did find the portal again what would that mean for her and Loki? They hadn't even gotten to a new arrangement yet.

"Well, I'm glad you are feeling better and hope to see you back at the lab soon. I will let you rest up some more but text me ok? Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Jane. I will." Ashera reassured her.

With that Jane gave a smile and a wave before closing the door behind her.

Ashera reflected for a moment. Jane was certainly more of a friend than she had ever cared to consider. It was a nice feeling but also concerning. Friends and being a werewolf did not tend to work out. She may have to leave town sooner than planned. Pushing that particular thought to the side she finished her soup and began preparing for the following day.

Ashera paced in her room waiting for Loki to transport her. She really needed to discuss a different way to get in touch. She wasn't sure if concentrating on Asgard was enough to get his attention or cause the portal to open on its own but she had tried briefly meditating on it before feeling stupid and giving up.

Feeling the shimmer of magic she looked over. There was the portal, and unlike her previous encounter it seemed he was giving the option to come through instead of simply taking her. He had clearly put thought and effort into their next meeting. Ahsera took a deep breath to ready herself.

Loki stood in the field, his back to the portal. He held his breath, eyes closed, waiting to hear her footsteps hoping she would accept his invitation and understand what it meant. He heard the slightest movement alerting him to her arrival. He turned slowly to view her. She stood tall looking at him with steady emerald eyes. She wore a thin white sun dress that flowed around her knees; her gold sandals strapped around her ankles as if native to Asgard. Her brown hair held a slight curl and fell down around her shoulders framing her soft oval face. He took in her expression which was carefully placed to reveal no emotions.

A smile played on his lips, he was glad she had accepted. He gave a small bow before taking a few steps toward the girl. Ashera eyed him but stepped forward as well.

They stood now silently only a few feet apart neither wanted to start this conversation but Loki knew it was up to him to begin.

"Lady Ashera," he started keeping his tone gentle. "I apologize for my actions the other day. I let a previous encounter dictate my mood."

"Thank you Prince," Ashera tilted her head in acknowledgment, "I am sorry as well, I lost my temper." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I would like to point out that fear won't do either of us any good. We need to get along and we need to be able to trust one another. I will not be made a fool of nor will I be forced into anything I am uncomfortable with."

"I agree of course." Loki took a step closer his bright eyes looking into hers, "Trust is an important boundary that must be forged in order to work together successfully." He held his hand out as a gesture of agreement, an offer for her to take if she chose to do so. "I trust you have no ill intent." He added teasingly with a wink.

"I also need to know;" Ashera hesitated, not making a move until she had all the answers she required. "Are you planning on using me, in any way?"

Loki squared his shoulders to Ashera's making their bodies only inches apart; he looked down on the girl he had tried so hard to get back. She stood tall and continued to gaze up at him pleadingly. Loki felt as though she was willing him to tell the truth with that gaze, and begging to let her trust him. She was not naive to the things he had done but her willingness to even _want_ to trust him, to believe in his goodness; it resonated with him and had him believing he was a decent man.

A realization hit him. He _did_ want to be trusted, and wanted to trust someone in return. But who could rely on him after all he had done? How could she believe him even if he told her what she wanted to hear? How could he promise her anything when he didn't even know if he could trust himself? His eyes darted between her green ones not sure how to explain anything he wanted to say.

 _No_ , he thought defiantly after some deliberation. He closed his eyes and inhaled the cool sweet air. He was doing this for a reason; he wanted to help this girl. The pain had been evident even when they had first met; she was as lost as he was. He did not even believe her deserving of whatever hardship she had endured. Whatever it was he saw too much of his own pain and grief in her to let her suffer alone. He had to make her believe his next words.

Loki exhaled; taking Ashera's face between his palms he looked into her glistening green eyes. In a tone as serious and steady as he could muster he answered her question.

"No my dear, I will not use you for anything. You are your own person, and I will help you find out more about your powers." He paused a moment, he needed his last statement to be felt fully. "If there is one thing I would like you to believe of me, it is that I will never lie to you."

Ashera had frozen when he touched her. The feeling of excitement and hope flashed through her once more. Her heart raced so fast it ached. His words pressed in on her. She couldn't speak she couldn't even breath. The God had just sworn to never lie to her. She realized he had left the moment and the decision completely in her hands. It was now up to her to decide whether she could trust the God of Lies. She considered him; face still trapped between his hands, eyes locked, pulse loud in her ears. What was it about this fallen prince that had her feeling so much understanding? She knew her answer. She had known since stepping onto this field with his first challenge. Her wolf instincts sensed no deception. She trusted him.

Loki, sensing her mind was made up, released her face but held her eyes with his. His brow creased slightly with worry. He could only hope he had given her enough reason to stay.

Finally, Ashera relaxed. "Very well," she agreed, satisfied with his answer. "I believe you, and I trust you; just as you can trust me. Now, I would very much like to learn from you Prince Loki." She half curtsied as if at court, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"If we are to work together," Loki smiled widely, "just Loki will do."

"Of course," she said as she nearly skipped past him to lean against the large boulder. "And Loki?" She looked up at him with gentle eyes. "Thank you." she smiled and looked away as he attempted to keep his face under control, but his smile could not be contained. He could not help but feel a little less lost now that he had found someone he knew he would call a friend.


	13. Rumors

Cassidy strode to the mirror and admired herself. Her dress was a perfect cerulean blue, long and flowing with gold that rimmed the hem. It was low cut to show off but still kept her looking modest enough. Her golden hair was done up in braids that wrapped around her head and tucked neatly behind her ears. Her light blue eyes were delicately brought out by her soft brown eye liner and bronze eye shadow. She turned one way then the other. She smiled at herself changed it to a stern smirk and then to an innocent pout. Perfecting her face once more she left her guest rooms and made her way to the ball.

The giant room had once again been transformed into a luxurious banquet hall. Loki walked down the corridor having changed quickly after meeting with Ashera. They had kept their first few sessions short and only went over minor details and what they hoped to accomplish. It was slow going but both were still trying to grow accustom to the other. Loki had already become intrigued finding out Ashera had no memory of her past, hence no knowledge of her extensive powers. He had pressed her for more information only to realize her discomfort. He had to reign in his curiosity so as not to push her too much; but it was still going well. They had gone over a schedule that would fit both of their time frames, Loki being confident that he could define the exact difference and meet Ashera the same time every other day. Although she had been adamant they find a better form of communication across realms it was the least of his worries for the time being.

Loki was thinking about their next encounter and the books he would introduce her to when Thor turned a corner as well.

"Brother!" he boomed. "Good to see you have taken up my offer yet again!"

"Ahh yes, I was convinced by mother this time." He offered the excuses.

"Well either way I am glad you are attending." Thor said with a smile.

They walked in silence until they reached the doors. They looked around as they entered the room. Seeing their table Loki stepped down, suddenly bumping into a young woman he hadn't noticed a second ago, it was as if she appeared out of nowhere. She stumbled on the step falling backward. Loki automatically caught her hand, pulling her back from her imminent fall.

"Oh!" she gasped out loud, "I am so sorry," She steadied herself as she turned to the princes'. Realizing who they were she dropped Loki's hand and fell into a grand curtsy.

"My Lords! I deeply apologize for my clumsiness!" She had her blonde head bowed and shook slightly as if in fright. "I did not see the doors open until it was too late; I cannot apologize enough! I hope you can forgive my most grievous error."

"Nonsense" Thor boomed, "It is no trouble, I hope you are unhurt." He offered his hand and the girl took it tentatively as she slowly stood from her bow.

"I am well. Thank you prince Thor," She bowed her head, "I hope you will accept an offer to dance after the feast as part of my apology." she batted her eyelashes only to turn her gaze on Loki. "I will visit your table and perhaps we can work something out for all of us." She gave one last curtsy and small grin aimed at Loki who became uncomfortable with her gaze. He sneered slightly as she turned to leave for her own table. The occurrence only had him hoping he could escape before the pleasantries began.

Thor chuckled, grinning at Loki's uncomfortable state. "Perhaps you will get used to it?"

"I do not appreciate the attention as you do brother." Loki set the thought aside and joined Thor at the table with the other warriors.

The meal was massive as always but the food went quickly. Queen Frigga had risen to greet guests a while ago and was just finishing her rounds. Cassidy, having avoided the Queen this time around, was surprised to still see Loki there. He seemed distant as always but was a bit more aware of his surroundings. He joked with Thor and seemed to be getting along with the other warriors, which was a bit unusual. He normally kept to himself or only conversed with Thor if he had to, at least to her knowledge. Maybe tonight would work in her favor; as it was the first part of her strategy had worked flawlessly. Her mood lightened and she gathered her confidence to approach the prince's table.

"Hello again my Lords," she curtsied and nodded toward them. Thor smiled in response and gestured to the seat across from Loki which had been recently vacated by Volstagg who had gone to get more mead. "Please, why don't you join us for a moment Lady," Thor paused.

"Cassidy." The girl concluded, "Thank you very much!" She sat gracefully as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Ahh Lady Cassidy! I did not realize; I hope all is well on Vanahiem. You have our condolences as well of course." Thor had heard of the soon to be queen and the unfortunate circumstances. Unsure of how much Loki knew he turned to him. "This is…"

"Yes, Lady Cassidy the heir to the Vanahiem throne, she is finishing her training with Lord Naveir, if I remember correctly, due to her parents… untimely passing" Loki said distractedly as he looked into his cup.

Cassidy looked curiously at him as she responded, "Thank you ever so much Prince Thor; and yes I am to take the throne as soon as my training is completed. I apologize; I don't suppose I know as much about you. But perhaps that will change. Royals must stick together and cooperate after all." She gave a wink, "Now I was hoping I could repay you for your kindness earlier and give you that dance." She batted her lashes at both men before her, a delicate smile playing on her lips.

Loki stayed stoic. He was not in the mood and should be leaving. He had already stayed too long, getting caught up with his brother and his ideas again. Thor had suggested they train once in a while in the courtyard and Loki had not found it to be a bad idea. But having stayed so late meant just this; females trying to pine for Thor's attention. Worse they could start aiming at him, but he was not like the others. Most men who stayed late were drunken imbeciles willing to take home any harlot throwing herself at them.

He was about to stand when Thor put a hand on his shoulder and gave a roguish smile "Loki would gladly accept a dance from such a fine maiden as yourself."

Loki glared at him and was about to refuse when Odin caught his eye. He sat at the throne and although he wasn't looking directly at him Loki knew he could not deny the gesture without consequences. Fine, he would play this game and hate every second of it.

"Ehem." Loki cleared his throat, "Of course. Let us, get this over with." he grumbled under his breath as he stood. Cassidy, whose eyes had lit up at the offer now looked slightly downcast at his statement but stood to meet him. A pang of guilt hit Loki. He wasn't trying to offend her but still hated the games of court.

Once away from the others her attitude changed, and he couldn't say it wasn't a welcomed one. She had been putting on a façade for everyone, that was now obvious, but Loki couldn't understand why she would change now. Why would her manner change for him?

As they twirled she spoke.

"So, prince," She let her eyes drop from his bashfully, "How are you enjoying the feast?"

"Most of it bores me." He admitted, "The only good part is the food and many times even that is underwhelming."

She giggled slightly but her demeanor was less delicate and more relaxed. She looked up at him with wiser eyes. "You don't care for parties do you?"

"Not particularly." he responded shortly.

"It's ok, I don't always either but my uncle makes me attend." She rolled her eyes, "He says it's good for my image now that I am to be queen."

"And you disagree." Loki stated before he could stop himself.

"I just believe there is more to ruling than being on display."

Loki grimaced slightly. He could not disagree with her but still felt her attitude strange. He understood she had to keep up appearances with everyone due to her high standing; but why did she feel so inclined to tell him this information? There was something she was withholding he was sure, and he wanted no part of it. He tried to remain aloof as they continued to dance.

"Thank you prince Loki," the music had stopped and they stood in the middle of the floor, several couples surrounding them. "You are a very skilled dancer; weather you like it or not." She added with a wink. "I also appreciated the moment of solitude and the ability to be myself; even if only for one dance." She smiled kindly.

Still hesitant he gave a curt bow as she curtsied politely.

Cassidy looked around a moment then stepped toward him putting a hand to his arm before he could turn to leave. "Oh Prince? Do you mind accompanying me out to the garden? I believe I need some air."

"I am sorry but I must be,"

Loki was cut off by a gruff throat being cleared. He snapped straight and turned tightly to view Odin who looked disapproving of him.

"I believe the Lady would like to see the gardens Loki." His good eye was hard and a frown creased his already wrinkled forehead. "We wouldn't want to be rude to such an important guest now would we?" the threat behind his words was obvious and Loki ground his teeth together to stop from making a scene. Now that he was training Ashera it would be nice if could eventually be let outside without having to sneak about, but this was embarrassing.

Loki turned now angry to Cassidy who looked up at him with slight horror at his expression. He turned his face from hers and offered his arm reluctantly.

"I am sorry," she amended, "I can go on my own." She tried to step away.

"Nonsense!" Odin smiled firmly "My son will gladly show you our best gardens my dear!" Odin's eye still held the threat and Loki glared into the distance still offering his arm.

Cassidy looked between the two her mind working furiously, this couldn't have worked out better. She did her best to timidly take Loki's arm and allow herself to be led toward the doors. She rearranged her face while Loki was brooding. She stayed quiet setting it into a slight look of despair.

They soon arrived at a bench which Loki gestured to and both sat silently. Cassidy glanced over at him, he was still staring straight ahead, she couldn't be sure he even noticed her. Biting her lip she looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap, she would have to start a conversation somehow.

"The garden is lovely." She attempted at small talk to pull him to the present.

"Yes, best roses in the entire kingdom." He said absently as if it was a fact that had been drilled into him instead of a response of his own free will.

She would have to hit a little closer to home if she wanted to get anywhere.

"I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble it was not my intention." She looked down at her hands making her face look regretful, her brow creased and her lips turned down. She glanced up at the prince who now stared at her.

"It was no fault of yours." Loki said it reluctantly and sighed, "Odin was correct after all I had no right to refuse a guest in our palace such a simple request, especially a guest of your caliber."

"Still" Cassidy moved slightly closer, "I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you so much distress. And after my clumsiness of earlier!" she looked away as if ashamed. She used a small amount of magic to enhance her appeal, but not enough to draw his attention, and squeezed out tear. When Loki next spoke and she turned to look at him, the small drop would run down her cheek and glisten in the moonlight.

"You need not worry," Loki saw the single drop and looked into her glossy eyes. There was no need for her to be so upset so why was she almost in tears? No, why did she try to be in tears? He had felt a shift in energy and guessed this particular Vanir had use of magic. What she was using it for in this moment he did not know. A thought crept into his mind, perhaps she was a test set up by Odin, it would certainly not be beyond his capabilities or powers, and would explain a lot of the nights interactions. With that in mind Loki chose his words carefully.

"I believe if you have no objections I will take my leave." Loki stood as Cassidy wiped the droplet away with her pinky. She smiled weakly as she said, "Yes I'm sorry; I have caused you too much trouble tonight already. I am sorry for my behavior, but I do hope I can see you again, perhaps at the next feast?"

"Perhaps." Loki said eyeing the girl suspiciously. Remembering Odin could still be watching he took the girls hand and brushed it lightly to his lips. With a slight bow he departed briskly walking toward his rooms.

Cassidy stood for a moment hand still outstretched watching after Loki.

Once she was sure he was gone she sauntered over to the rose bush and plucked one as a souvenir. She smiled giddily. Oh she knew what to do now that Loki would not be returning to the feast. Cassidy walked close to the thorns letting them catch her perfect silk dress. The drags frayed the hem slightly. She ran a hand over her hair and plucked one small strand from its perfect place on her head letting it fall at an odd angle against the rest. These subtleties were all that was needed in such a castle. The ball room would be filled with the drunkards and gossipers at this late hour, all of which had seen the scene before their departure and knew they were alone. All she needed to do was wait a few more minutes before entering again slightly out of breath and the rumors would fly.

Cassidy held the rose in her hand and smiled devilishly. Oh yes, things were definitely working in her favor. She laughed out loud as she walked back toward the castle. And the prying eyes that awaited.


	14. Complications

Loki stood on a rocky blue plain, his chest felt tight, he couldn't move. Thanos sat before him. One of his cronies pushed a modified version of his staff at him. He bared his teeth as he reluctantly took it. His mind screamed for him to drop it, to let it go.

Shutting his eyes tight he opened them again only to be watching the scene unfold; viewing himself from the sidelines. He watched as he stood helpless, the creature forcing the staff into his hands, he balled his own into fists at the sight, he knew what was next as he watched himself stand in front of Thanos, ready to do his bidding. The only, thought that consumed his mind at that time had been to rule; and to do that he had to pledge his allegiance. He screamed at himself to no avail, these events had already taken place, they could not be altered. He stood breathing hard as he watched Thanos move his hand and point to something behind him. Loki watched as he turned to face the other direction, but a chill hit his body, this he did not remember. Confused and suddenly terrified Loki turned to look where he watched himself stare.

There muzzled and chained was an enormous white wolf, its eyes a piercing emerald green. Loki's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen, everything slowed and he found he could do nothing but watch as his doppelganger strode toward the beast, scepter held high to give a killing blow. "NO!" He tried to scream. This never happened. This was not a memory. He had to change it. He struggled as if tied down. Screaming again he watched helplessly as the wolf fought to break free, the death blow swiftly descended. A flash of light blinded him.

Loki woke to the sun. It was almost after noon. He never slept this late. What had happened? He had been somewhere. Was it a dream? He remembered Thanos and the scepter. He remembered the feeling of helplessness; he was struggling against something. The rest was a blur he could not recall. He shook his head feeling angry. Something felt wrong. The dream, although lost upon waking, evoked the memories he tried to forget. They were always memories from his past; this particular memory was now lost, and not knowing which plagued him, somehow made it worse.

Ashera! He thought suddenly, they were supposed to meet. He couldn't risk training her in this mood, not again. But he certainly couldn't keep her waiting either. He would just have to tell her in person and they would pick up again another time.

Ashera paced in her room. She had just gotten a call from Jane and the news was not good. She had triangulated the breach location and wanted to go look for the portal that weekend. Certainly Loki could close or hide the breach in order to stop her from finding out right? She had to ask him but she had no way to communicate with him. She would have to wait. At least they had arranged specific times to meet.

Ashera stretched out on the couch. She tapped her foot a while, before standing up to pace again. She was nervous. They needed to figure something out. It was only their first week of training but she was already enjoying the freedom it provided. Their training sessions allowed her to be herself in a way she couldn't on Earth. It was something she had been sorely missing without even realizing it. She feared to lose it so soon. She bit her lip impatiently. Where was he? She needed to calm down.

She sat herself back on the couch and grabbed a book. It was something Loki had lent her in order for her to understand the different types of magic. When they met last he had been certain her's were derived from something called green magic. She wasn't sure what it entailed but that was the point of reading the book she supposed. She opened it and flipped a few pages, not truly paying attention. All she could think of was their last meeting. Loki had been sure she was not a true werewolf. He said something about the aura being wrong and had handed her the book. He then told her an understanding of the magic she possessed was the best first step. "A basic knowledge is imperative to mastering the art." He had said with a flourish. Ashera was not so confident. Nothing thus far in her life had given her any inkling that she should be able to do more; then again she had little memory of her life before she had become completely alone. She had surprised even herself when she had admitted that fact to Loki. At least he had understood and it seemed to make sense to him, which left Ashera slightly uncomfortable having let out the information, but grateful none the less that someone else knew. It had been a long time since she had been honest about her life with anyone and the feeling, although foreign, was oddly comforting.

Too distracted to do any real reading she put the book down and proceeded to pace again. She had only taken a few turns when a shimmer appeared in her entryway. She watched it grow and felt relief as she walked toward it fully intending to stride across and into their field. Before she could Loki stood before her. "Oh!" she exclaimed as he waved a hand making the portal disappear.

"What are you doing?" she protested, "we can't train here."

Loki looked gravely at her and shook his head, "That was never my intention. I have come to inform you I will be required for other matters and we cannot train today. I am merely checking in."

"Oh, I see. Well I appreciate your personal delivery of the message." Ashera grinned. "I'm glad you're here, I have important news."

Loki raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly. Taking the queue Ashera began.

"Jane is searching for the portal again. She thinks she has narrowed it down and wants to do an in depth search this weekend; which is in two days…" Ashera saw Loki's brow crease. Satisfied that he was indeed listening she continued, "I don't think I can hold her off and I do want to be able to train with you. Is there anything you can do to close it temporarily? Or hide it? Anything?" Ashera gave an imploring look. Hoping he would understand the importance and not want to risk their time together or her secret.

Loki stood in contemplation for a moment. "Very well, I will do my best."

Ashera gave a sigh of relief before moving onto her next point. "We still need to find a way to speak across realms. Even for this instance," she paused, "Although appreciated there must be a better way to change our meet ups if necessary."

Loki nodded in agreement. "Here," he handed Ashera another book, this one larger than the last. Its leather cover reminiscent of something she had seen in movies. It was clearly a spell book and she wondered momentarily how he had concealed it.

"You might find something useful in there. If I am to work on the transportation and portal, you should work on the communication. Hopefully by our next meeting we will have something worked out." Ashera nodded, the idea was a good one even if she didn't know what she was looking for. "Oh," he added as he turned to leave, "let us meet in four days since you have your upcoming… trip with our dear friend Jane." He winked and disappeared, leaving Ashera alone once more, in her apartment.

Scrunching up her nose she looked at the book. She would have to read the other one first, she still had no idea what her magic was actually about.

Loki stood in front of the rift. He did not want to risk closing it. He had no way to open a portal without an already existing rift. He could work to disguise it further but he would not jeopardize his only way to Midgard. He took his time to make it as unnoticeable as possible. He was able to manipulate its distortion area so it would be harder for Jane to pinpoint. He also added a magnetic field in a wide radius so her electronics would cease to be useful. He could only do so much so he hoped Ashera could deter her a little as well. Putting one last shield spell as a last resort he nodded. Satisfied with his work he headed back to the palace. He had decided to walk through the gardens on his way to his rooms so when he turned the corner of his hall and saw Thor standing outside his door he was suspicious. "Looking for someone?" he questioned, appearing right next to the door. Thor jumped a bit but recovered quickly.

"Loki!" Thor greeted. "I thought you asleep, where have you been?"

Rolling his eyes he responded, "I do have some freedoms within these walls you know, and occasionally I do feel fit to use them."

"Well now you have a better excuse. Come!" Thor grinned widely, "It is training day! Let us see how rusty you have become in your confinement." Thor teased as he play punched Loki in the arm.

Loki thought for a moment. He had been interested in the suggestion when it was made at the banquet and he had finished with the portal so he hadn't planned much past that. "Perhaps some training would be decent practice. I am becoming tired of only defeating you in my dreams." Loki smirked

Thor looked at him expectantly his eyes big.

Loki looked sideways at him as he summoned his daggers. Flipping them in the air and sheathing them at his waist grinning wickedly at his brother who laughed out loud at the response. "It will have to stay in your dreams I'm afraid." He said grasping Loki by his shoulder, leading him back away from his rooms and toward the training yards.

Loki stretched on the side as Thor picked out a practice broadsword. He gave one a few swings as he entered the ring. Loki picked out a small practice blade much shorter and thinner than Thor's choice. They had decided to start simple not using their preferred weapons of choice just yet.

"So, how shall we do this?" Loki asked grinning "Last man standing? Two out of three?"

"Ahh a simple spar to start" Thor brought his sword up in a ready position.

Loki swung in and darted out. Thor blocked the swing and threw his weight behind his next blow. Loki spun away only to continue circling.

"I spoke with father about you." Thor said idly.

"Oh? I am sure that was a pleasant conversation." Loki stated dryly as he lunged and backed again.

"I was attempting to convince him to let you join me in a hunting trip that has been planned a few months from now. We are to journey into the forests and camp overnight." Thor blocked another swing from Loki but remained unfazed.

"I'm sure he was very excited about that prospect. The fallen prince doomed to be locked in his rooms, out on the town at last." Loki's malevolence made him miss an opportunity as well as Thor's next swing which clipped his armor and made him stumble.

Thor paused for Loki to regain his balance not wanting to point out the flaw, "He was not as open to the thought as I had hoped." He looked unhappy for a moment before continuing, "But I am sure this training will prove to him your efforts!"

Loki stopped cold, "Efforts in what exactly?" He asked calmly. He no longer circled or tried to fight as he stared incriminatingly toward Thor who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Well… your efforts to regain our trust and your willingness to be a part of this family again…" Thor said almost ashamedly.

"I was never a true part of this family!" Loki spat suddenly irate. "If I was I would not need to regain your trust. If you truly thought of me as your brother you would have believed me." Loki threw down the practice blade; he could not fathom why this was where the light hearted event had gone. He could not believe he had let himself think things could be as they used to.

"I should not have to regain trust from you. Who didn't bother to see past his new friends to the brother that was in trouble? Why did you not try?!" Loki suddenly felt tears threaten to spill over as he stood before Thor.

"I was there Thor, I was there for you when we were younger, and I was always by your side! Whenever you needed me, whenever you had a problem, I was the one who saved you." Loki looked pointedly at Thor as he shook with rage.

"Where were you when I needed you most?!" He shot the words like arrows at the large figure that stood dumbstruck in the center of the ring. "It is not I who needs to regain your trust," Loki looked at Thor through watery eyes, "It is you who should be regaining mine." Loki turned and stalked away before Thor had a chance to respond.

With nothing left to do Loki found himself in his chambers, disappointed in himself. He had been excited at the chance for something familiar. There had been a time when he used to enjoy Thor's company, and he had even begun to think of him as a brother again. Tonight had dashed his last thoughts on the matter. He was still alone.

Seeing a book on wolves he had left by his bed he smiled despite himself. Almost alone, he realized as he thought of Ashera.

AN: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for still reading! I will try to do better!


	15. Next Steps

Frigga walked briskly to the training yard after viewing several guards enter the healing halls claiming they had fallen. Her suspicions were confirmed as she turned the corner and entered the yard. Thor swung wildly at a wooden mannequin. He hacked away at its body in full force. Raising his blade he decapitated his enemy in one foul swoop. With a forceful yell he swung down at the body again, splitting it in two and leaving his sword fully embedded in its center.

Frigga picked up the training doll's head that had rolled over to rest by her feet, "I think you have vanquished your enemy." She stated sarcastically.

Thor spun around breathing heavily. "Mother!" He yelped in surprise. "I was…you see… what brings you here?" He stammered clearly not expecting to be found out and trying to act nonchalant but failing.

"Well, there seemed to be a lot of clumsy guards today, I thought maybe I would check to see if our equipment was faulty." She smiled blatantly.

Thor looked away, "Mother I am sorry,"

She held up her hand to stop his explanation. "I'm sure you meant no harm." She dismissed before delving into the real problem, "I know you my son, and there is not much that could riel you. So tell me, what exactly is going on between you and Loki?"

Thor walked over and collapsed against the wall his mother stood by. Sweat glistening on his forehead as he leaned back, his face distraught. Thor exhaled not even trying to keep anything from her.

"I did not mean to upset him mother, we had been happy… or so I thought. I was only trying to help."

Thor looked so dejected Frigga took pity on his poor soul; she knew he only wanted what was best. The two never fully saw eye to eye which made amends harder than necessary for the brothers.

"But?" Frigga pressed.

"He said something, I cannot deny its truth and I am … ashamed; humiliated at my own missteps." Thor put his head into his hands his dismay crushing him. "He was not well and I chose not to see it. He is my brother; I should have been there for him."

Frigga patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Perhaps. But you cannot alone bear this burden. You did what you thought was best and no one can fault you for that. Now all you can do is continue trying. You need to be patient and give him a chance, as he does you. It is hard to understand one another especially after so much has changed. Perhaps one day you two will mend whatever is broken between you. For now simply being there may be enough to start the process."

"But what if he does not see it that way?" Thor looked worriedly up at his mother. "It took me this long to even convince him to get out of his rooms!"

Frigga saw the pain in his eyes and how much Loki's accusations were affecting him. She was watching his heart break for his brother, himself and all the lost time. He was feeling all the pain that Loki had already processed and held onto. Seeing it she wasn't sure if either of them could be cured of these afflictions but as their mother and their queen she knew she had to try.

"Loki is stubborn, it is one thing you have in common, but he is not ignorant." Frigga smiled down at Thor. He looked more like a child than she had seen in years. They both needed time and they both needed understanding. Pride certainly did get between the two.

"I will speak with him, but you need to show you support him. Things like this are never easy, but you are brothers. Do not give up on him so easily."

Thor looked at her hopefully, "Thank you mother."

Frigga nodded before adding, "Now clean up in here, and do try not to injure any more guards even if they agree to spar with you."

Loki sat brooding in his reading chair; he had created a spy glass so he could view Ashera and her location. Knowing she wouldn't be keen on him watching her without permission he had originally planned to create it and show her during their next lesson, but the spar with Thor had him on edge. Needing some peace of mind he tested the magical surface prodding it to show him Ashera. She was asleep; if he had calculated correctly, she hadn't gone with Jane yet so there wasn't much to keep an eye on but he glanced at it now and then to be sure. He didn't want to take any risks. Things had felt so wrong during his day he couldn't help but give himself that small bit of comfort through knowledge.

He scribbled down spells for them to work on in the coming week when there was a knock on his chamber door. He tried to ignore it but it came again, louder.

"Go away." He responded curtly.

Whoever was there only knocked louder. Raising an eyebrow he hid the glass under his pillow and placed his notes with it.

"I said leave me!" He yelled as he wrenched open the door.

Surprise encompassed him as he saw his mother on the other side and moved quickly so she could enter.

"Mother!" He bowed politely, "I was not expecting company."

"You never are my boy." She turned to shut the door looking sternly toward him. "Loki, this foolishness has to stop."

Loki looked stunned, his eyes darted over to his pillow for a moment, how had she found out about Ashera? He couldn't let her take away the only thing he looked forward too, the only enjoyment he had procured.

"I don't understand." Loki stammered, "H-How did you find out?"

"How could I not find out? The clues were everywhere."

"Mother I can explain…" Loki began.

"I know you are trying, I know this is hard. But why now?" Frigga shook her head almost defeated as she moved agitatedly around the room.

"I…" Loki couldn't find the words. He felt his shock and shook it away to try and continue. He had to fight to keep seeing Ashera. "Mother," He began before she cut him off again.

"I don't need your excuses Loki. Thor is very upset; he realizes his error, he wants to help. Can you not give him another chance?!"

Loki, suddenly feeling he wasn't in the same conversation, paused trying to decide on his next words.

"Loki," Frigga stated again finally standing still, "Don't you see how hard this is on everyone? You do not open up so how can he understand? This cannot be a single road. You both need to be more understanding toward each other."

Realizing this was due to his confrontation with Thor, Loki quickly regained his composure.

"He cannot see beyond himself." He sated simply.

Frigga looked sadly at her youngest son. "You are correct."

Loki again looked stunned for a moment at the statement.

"Thor does not see how things are for you. He grieves for his loss, the loss of his brother." Frigga looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, "Your intentions were of a noble cause but not for the right reasons and in truth, you did not show yourself to be the most trustworthy before your departure. It is unfortunate that you became so swayed in the years after. Though not your fault, it has sent ripples across the realm and has caused a great rift between worlds but more importantly the two of you." Frigga walked over to the balcony. Leaning on the ledge she beckoned to Loki who now stood sullen by the door. "Loki, I do not blame you, but your brother means well. I understand how frustrating it is, no one understands what it was like for you. You fight a battle no one can see, and I fear no one ever will. Please at least let us aid you as best we can. We simply need a little leniency from you. I have spoken with Thor. He misses you and thought things to be going well."

Loki leaned against the ledge next to his mother, arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Things will never be as they were and I do not intend to further waste my energy on those who cannot see the same."

"Very well, but I still stand by my word. You are a good man and I know in the end you will make the right choice, give your brother another chance." Frigga patted his arm and retreated to the door.

Loki looked after her as she shut the door behind her. He suddenly had a lot to think about. Hopefully the following days went quickly. He couldn't help but want to see Ashera, and after so much confusion, hoped he could regain control of his emotions enough before they met again.

***Vanaheim***

Cassidy stood on the high balcony that overlooked the Vanaheim city square. The sea of black cloaks and dresses were just as stark as the weather. The drizzle was cold and harsh on everyone. Cassidy looked dazed as the faces of her people looked up to her. Navire stood next to her looking over the crowd; he raised his hand for silence though no one spoke. It was as if he tried to quiet the rain. He looked to Cassidy, and backed away from the edge in order to give her the command.

He had been impressed by her tenacity the day before. He went over the events in his head.

Having been summoned to the conference room he stood before Cassidy who locked the room with magic, adding a shield no one else would be aware of but him, she turned with a stern look.

"The autopsy has been completed." She stared at him harshly.

Meeting her gaze without hesitation he had responded, "And the results?"

She evaluated him for a moment, "Nothing we do not already know."

Turning she walked over to the fireplace. "I have set their resting ritual for tomorrow. I will give a eulogy. I expect you to be by my side."

"Of course," He bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"I will need your assistance in Asgard; my plan will require more support."

Raising his eyebrow he motioned for her to continue.

"I am in the process of gaining favor from Asgard as you well know. You have mentioned before that I need more than one of the royal family to trust me. Having thought more on the subject I have decided they also need to trust my court and my people. You are going to attend banquets with me from now on. Now that my parents are to be laid to rest you should be seen with me as often as possible as you are to be training me for my duties."

Navire was fully impressed; he had not expected such a well thought out strategy form his dim witted niece. "I agree, but what of the King and Queen? They may not have forgiven me for my actions in the war."

"Then we will convince them otherwise." Cassidy stated confidently. "They hold frequent banquets and I believe I can acquire an invitation to their hunting party in a few months. You will join and show them your worth; offering your kill to their majesties at the end as a suitable peace offering. Couple that with your best behavior at court and they will have to trust you."

Navire agreed with the proposed plan and though he had his reservations he applauded her new thought process. As her advisor he did have to point out the major downfall. "What of your people here? If I am not to be looking after Vanaheim how do you expect them to follow you? Like a good game of chess you have to think carefully before you set the next piece down." He crossed his arms as he continued, "We have a split of those who support Asgard and those who oppose them. How do you expect to unite our own kingdom in this endeavor?"

Cassidy grinned, "I will make a vague announcement during tomorrow's events. It will cater to both sides. We have to make them rally on their own, so eventually we must change one sides mind to be like the other." She said with a wide smile, "And which emotion do you think is easier to manipulate?"

"People of Vanaheim!" Cassidy's voice rang out above the crowd bringing Navire back to the present. She paused and looked over all that stood before her.

"Today is a sorrowful day. It marks the ending of an era. My parents, your rulers, our King and Queen, are at last resting peacefully. They showed their love and compassion for their kingdom and their people. They showed a grace and prowess that the entire realm can be proud of." Her voice rang out. "But not all is lost with them. With my parents passing I am now tasked with the opportunity to rule. I may not have asked for this privilege, but it has fallen to me none the less and I take the task seriously. I ask for your kindness and your patience as I learn my duties. I will finish the works of my parents to the best of my abilities and serve you all with as much valor as they did in life. Their treaty with Asgard will be re-established with fair contract and we will once again flourish. I will not let my people suffer any longer at the hands of others, including outdated indentures from the past."

A murmur passed through the crowd but Cassidy ignored it.

"We will show our strengths and we will find our place within this realm once again."

Cassidy gave a small smile and looked back at Navire who winked to the girl who had begun to learn so much.


	16. Distractions

Ashera packed for her trip with Jane. She didn't need to bring much it was mostly an overnight trip in a van full of electrical equipment, but she packed snacks and a change of clothes in case of any unanticipated delays. As she packed she thought of the book Loki had given her. She had spent all of her free time reading it and had just completed the last chapter. Her green magic was apparently nature based. She drew most of her power from her natural surroundings, which made a lot of sense when she had paused to think about it. Whatever went unused was stored in her reservoir which, as far as she could tell, was just part of her being. If it was used up it would regenerate over time, faster if she was surrounded by natural forces. She had also learned that some green mages had the ability to shape shift and their chosen form tended to be their strongest or what some considered their true form. She was excited to read the next book to learn even more. She had already noted a few useful (and apparently easy) starter spells she wanted to work on…

Her phone buzzed. It was Jane; she had just pulled up outside. Ashera knew Loki would have covered their tracks well enough but her help couldn't hurt so she made sure to do what she could on her end to stall.

Jane sat impatiently in the driver seat. Ashera was clearly dragging her feet. Jane texted again "Hurry Up!" and waited a few minutes. She could swear the girl was doing it on purpose, although she could not fathom why. She had noticed her acting differently as of late but couldn't put a finger on exactly what was going on. She shuffled papers against her steering wheel, looking over all her facts and putting small marks on a map. She was planning a route to what she hoped would be the location of the rift. Ashera finally walked out with a bag over her shoulder, "Finally." Jane said to herself as she began putting her papers away. Before she could get everything back in order Ashera opened her door letting the high wind assault her work. "Ashera NO!" Jane cried in dismay. The papers flew across the ground as if swept into a tornado. "That's all my research! Quick! Get it before it blows away!" Jane jumped from the vehicle to chase down the papers which had gained a mind of their own flying every direction.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Jane!" Ashera jumped back out grinning to herself as she clumsily gathered the papers, wrinkling a few in the process. So far her sabotage job was easier than expected.

Jane scrambled around to get the rest of the now dirt covered sheets. Thrusting them into her bag she threw it in the back and got into the driver seat. Ashera returned to the car as well shuffling the papers and giving an awkward smile. "Sorry" she said as she put the papers in Jane's bag. Jane, somehow, stifled her annoyance and managed to say "It's ok, let's just get going, and hope nothing else goes wrong."

With Ashera as their guide and Jane driving they began down a long seldom used dirt road. It took them all day to get even remotely close to Jane's estimated location and soon they would be traveling in the dark.

"So," Jane began, "Have you decided to tell me about your mystery friend?"

Ashera looked shocked at Jane's question before becoming uncomfortable and looking out the window to avoid her gaze.

"You know it's still a long drive, and I can be very persuasive…. You did let all my work fly out the door earlier I think you owe me." Jane bribed, thinking this might be the reason for Ashera's odd behavior.

Ashera rolled her eyes and let her head drop into her hands. "Ugh! Fine you win I'll tell you; but you have to keep your mouth shut about it ok?" Ashera bargained, buying her more time to make up a good story.

Jane looked excitedly at her and nodded taking one hand off the wheel to pantomime zipping her mouth shut.

Ashera smiled despite the stone that had suddenly formed in her stomach, she hated lying.

"He is fairly new to town; he works at the garage next to our store. He comes in a lot to get equipment and such." Ashera clasped her hands in her lap and bit her lip. It sounded realistic enough and Jane never went to the garage insisting she could fix everything from flux-capacitors to toasters by herself. "He started talking to me one day and we decided to exchange numbers. We have been talking ever since."

"Ohhhh!" Jane exclaimed, "Is he cute? Does he send flirty texts? Has he gotten you other things? Why haven't you just gone on a date already?!" Jane fired the questions faster than Ashera could keep up. At least most of these she could answer with some honesty. She just had to use her experience with Loki instead of… what had she named him? Hopefully it never came up.

"Jane calm down! It's not like we are getting THAT serious."

"You never know what can happen though, and you could use some fun in your life, all you seem to do is work, I would let go a little."

"Jane when have you ever 'let go' a little?"

"I can; I just prefer research over people. You are an exception." She amended and gave a large smile, "And if my work is correct I will 'let go' when Thor and I can be together again." She giggled a little at her own words, and with that thought in mind she turned back to her map. Ashera just groaned.

Time passed as they traveled and it now looked even more like they were in the middle of nowhere.

Ashera began to doze off as the van bumped around on the rough dirt path. A large bump had her opening her eyes again. She shook her head and looked at the map. They were approaching the original location, she had to stay awake. "Jane, take the left fork up here." Ashera directed, hoping she was just as tired and would follow without question. She had to turn them away from the portal. As Jane took the turn Ashera's eyes closed yet again.

A voice called to her from the dark. It was gentle but she couldn't make it out. It was familiar but she couldn't recognize it. It called out again but it seemed to only sound in her mind, a male voice if only she could hear more clearly. She strained trying to listen. A second voice sounded but this one more distant as if far away or out of range but it grew quickly. "Ashera!" a female voice called, "Ashera wake up!" Bolting upright Ashera looked around her.

Jane was in the driver seat but had clearly stopped the van and was staring at her. "Are you ok?"

"Where are we?" Ashera said groggily, rubbing her eyes, still trying to wake up.

"Well that I don't know; none of my equipment seems to be working properly anymore." Jane had a small electrical device in her hand and gave it a few whacks against the steering wheel. "I am going to get out and look around anyway, you coming?"

"Yeah, of course." Ashera stifled a yawn. Grabbing her pen and paper pad she followed Jane as she circled out from the van.

Ashera tried to sense the rift but she felt nothing. She didn't recognize the spot so they were either in the wrong place or Loki had done a fantastic job of hiding it. Relief flooded her and she contented herself with following Jane and writing down notes.

After a few hours of walking circles Jane sighed loudly. "We will have to try again some other time. I'm not getting anywhere with this."

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm sure we will find it again eventually." Ashera falsely reassured. The feeling in her gut resurfaced. It was getting harder to lie to Jane. She swallowed hard to keep the feeling from overwhelming her.

"We will just have to try again." Jane stated somewhat reluctantly, as she set a new course toward the town.

"Sounds good to me." Ashera responded.

Her stomach stayed in knots all the way back and after fielding more uncomfortable questions, her discomfort had only grown. By the time they reached the town again it was early morning and Ashera let herself drop onto her bed, exhausted from the effort of keeping quit. Not even able to decide on going to sleep, she drifted back into the darkness that was her dreams.

Ashera slipped between the pine trees that surrounded a small lake. She was moving away from the cabin and the men that had been following her. The forest was dark but she let her senses guide her. She slunk over to a rocky outcropping. A voice spoke softly in her mind. It was the same voice from before and again she couldn't quite make out what it was saying or who it belonged to. She couldn't sense anyone nearby so she sniffed the air and moved forward; again letting her instincts have control. The voice came again, this time louder as she stepped out onto a desert like clearing, it echoed in her mind. _"Ashera!"_ It ran through her whole body ringing in her ears from the inside; it was as much heard as it was felt. _"ASHERA!"_

Suddenly the landscape changed, it bent and molded into a cold rocky plain the trees receding behind her. The tundra was tinted blue and looked sharp to the touch. The voice, she realized, was Loki's. She looked around wildly to find him. Locating his green tunic she inhaled sharply, he looked far away struggling as if bound to the edge where the forest crept away to reveal more pale rock. His face contorted as if in pain, she heard his voice again but his lips never moved. _"RUN!"_ his voice reverberated inside her. It called out with enough force she could not resist the command. She turned to run, feeling his terror within her, making her own fear reach out and grip her. She had barley taken a step when she felt resistance; something was pulling her back. It pulled down as if to take her into the earth itself. She struggled against the cold metal tearing and clawing at the magical chains. Finally she heard a crack, the bonds tried to reinforce and repair themselves but she continued pushing at the forces trapping her. Ashera realized she could feel Loki struggle as she did, his emotions running high, the fear in him spreading making her hackles rise. Urgency filled her, something new had arisen, it was making Loki's emotions unbearable but she had to focus. She couldn't see past the magic that surrounded her as it somehow blurred her vision but she continued to fight it. The chain was weakening as she pulled.

Breaking free at last Ashera woke tangled in blankets and sweating. She felt feverish and afraid.

"Loki." She breathed heavily pulling her knees to her chest.

She shook her head, it was just a dream. He couldn't have called to her. That can't be possible. It can't be real. She had just seen him a few days ago. Nothing would change that quickly would it? Her thoughts swirled around her as she tried to calm her nerves. Dream or not it had successfully terrified her and she had to find out the truth. If Loki was in danger she may be the only one that knew, or cared. Pulling herself together she made a plan.

*** Asgard***

Loki tossed about his covers going everywhere the restlessness overwhelmed him as he opened his eyes again to the canopy above. He had to get some rest he was meeting Ashera in the morning. He reluctantly went over to a cabinet near his bathing suite. Opening it he picked out a bottle of blue liquid and took a swig. Immediately he felt more relaxed and tired. He would have to make more of the calming brew in the coming days. It was the only thing that helped him sleep some nights. Returning to bed he fell into a deep slumber.

He walked slowly through a forest its branches thick and green. It smelled of pine and moss. It was a relaxing walk and he remembered Ashera mentioning how she enjoyed the forest more than most places. He took a deep breath to take in more of the fresh air but this time he could only smell metal and ore. Frowning he moved toward what looked like a clearing. As he crested the small hill the expanse before him shattered the illusion. He was in no forest. As he realized this it began to pull away from him, leaving him stranded on the outskirts of where he saw himself yet again in front of Thanos. _Just a dream,_ he told himself over and over trying not to watch the inevitable memory. As he looked away trying to force his mind back to the forest and a more pleasant thought he made himself see what he wanted.

He looked beyond the rocks to the trees, through the forest, letting his magic guide his thoughts. He saw Ashera in wolf form trotting over the fallen logs and weaving through the brush. _Ashera_ he thought. The wolf paused and Loki frowned slightly. _Ashera_ he thought again a bit more forcefully. He knew she couldn't hear him she wasn't even real just a figment of his imagination, his own lucid dream of sorts; but again she paused sniffing the air and turning toward him. Loki looked back toward Thanos, suddenly aware that he had just passed over the staff to the image that stood before him.

Loki looked frantically for his version of Ashera again. Seeing her approach the edge he called out to her with his mind, _Ashera, ASHERA!_ He struggled as he watched her walk out onto the wide expanse of rapidly disappearing wilderness. She saw him and took a step forward. He tried to scream but couldn't. He tried to move but was held firmly in place. He screamed in his mind with everything he could, his feelings of fear pouring into his words _. RUN!_

It was too late, magical chains snaked around the wolf and held her feebly in place as she thrashed. He turned to watch himself stride across the rocky field; his fear tearing through him as he watched helplessly. He stood struggling against invisible bonds trying to do something. He watched defeated as he lifted the scepter. Then a flash of light blinded him into waking.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! I am still writing and I do apologize for the wait! I will try to do better with updates. I hope you all still enjoy and thank you for reading!


	17. Dreams

Ashera gathered fresh supplies as she waited for the meet time. If he wasn't there she was going after the portal to find him. She shoved random things into her bag trying to think if she really would need any of it. She knew little to no useful spells yet so she would have to go by instinct alone and may ditch the bag completely.

As she grabbed some food and threw it in another bag the room changed; it felt as though the floor had twisted from beneath her. The next thing she felt was a hand on her shoulder and the sensation of falling. She collapsed. Her back hitting a metal plate, leather bound arms encircling her for a moment before spinning her around with a harsh breath to face another direction.

Disoriented Ashera created her barrier and threw it out with as much force as she could muster; knocking whatever was around her away.

"Ooof," The grunt sounded in front of her followed by, "Ashera!"

The voice called out as her vision cleared. It was Loki. He was there! A panic set in, the dream fresh in her mind. She whirled around finally seeing she was in their training field.

"Loki?" She spun again to find him; her magic had succeeded in driving him back several yards. "LOKI! I am so sorry! I had no idea it was you, and after last night?! I'm sorry!"

She rushed over to help him as he looked at her with wide eyes; fear prominent on his face.

He stood without her help, brushing off his armor a strange look masking the dread. It seemed as if he was anxious, contemplative, and a bit shocked. Ashera hovered worriedly nearby. He looked so nervous, had she hurt him? This had been a terrible idea.

"Loki," She reached her hand out to try and sooth him but stopped before she reached his arm, "I…." She stammered slightly. Figuring he needed a minute, as did she, Ashera began to move. She strode across the same patch of grass, her shoulders hunched, her lip curled; constantly looking at her surroundings to be sure she was in the field and not some weird alien plain. She had only reacted to what she thought was a threat. She could not keep scaring him like that! If she did he would start believing her about being a monster. She bit her lip in irritation. Why lie to herself he clearly already thought that.

Loki watched her silently until he caught his breath. Did she know? Had she seen him in the dream? He noted her apprehension and had not missed her pervious comment so had deduced whatever happened last night was unpleasant. She didn't seem hurt so perhaps it was nothing and his hastily executed extraction had caught her off guard. But knowing how _his_ night had gone he wanted to be sure about what was bothering her so he could take appropriate action.

"Ashera," He stated commandingly, "What happened last night?"

"It was nothing, I'm sorry, just a dream." Ashera dismissed, still stalking about as if caged.

"Ashera." Loki stared her down. He knew full well what had happened but he needed her to admit it. If he was wrong he needn't tell her more but if his notion was correct he needed to isolate it. He couldn't have his dreams affecting her, especially across realms.

Ashera stopped and looked at him, his stern form and troubled eyes informing her she needed to tell him the truth, if she didn't he wasn't going to leave it alone that easily.

"It was a dream." Ashera stated, "It started as one I've had before, but this time… it changed." Her unease was clear.

Loki simply looked expectantly for more details.

Ashera closed her eyes, revisiting the dream. "I was in the woods but I had heard something or… well someone. I searched for it, but the landscape… it changed so rapidly. I was on a weird looking rock covered field." She shook her head opening her eyes. "You were there, talking to me…" She paused biting her lip again.

"It is all right Ashera," Loki coaxed, "I need to know."

After a pause she continued, "You were talking to me _IN_ my mind." She looked confused and ashamed at the same time. She crossed her arms. "I could feel everything. You were so afraid." She shivered, "I wanted to help but."

Now it was Loki's turn to look concerned. He could feel his fear clutch him momentarily, but he forced a breath to stay calm.

"You told me to run; I felt it so clearly I had to obey." Ashera let her head fall and buried her face in her palms.

"What happened next?" Loki asked quickly. He was beginning to sweat, had she seen who was coming for her? Would she understand?

"I struggled, something was pulling me back… and then I woke up. It must have bothered me too much, I'm sorry! I've been on edge ever since! I thought… I thought you might actually be in danger." Her eyes looked pleadingly at him as if something was her fault and she was begging for forgiveness.

Loki could not help but feel relieved. The sensation lasted only a second before he realized what he had to do.

"Ashera," Loki said softly, moving a few paces closer, "are you uninjured?"

His concern shook her from her ire. Looking over at him she mumbled, "I'm fine."

He took another step so he was directly in front of her. "May I check?" He asked calmly.

Confused Ashera raised an eyebrow at him.

He knew how the mind could be twisted; he needed to be sure he hadn't unintentionally transferred something menacing to her. Additionally it would give him peace of mind knowing it was transference from him alone. Any other source would mean trouble. If someone else had accessed their minds he would find out now. Any subtle difference he may have missed in his own mind he certainly wouldn't miss in hers.

"I just need to be sure." He answered. Reaching out tentatively having not received a response from the shaken girl, he touched her temple with his fingertips, extending his magic to try and feel any injuries. Her mind was a vice. She had no external injuries but anything deeper was sealed.

Eyes closed and frowning he said softly, "You need to let me in Ashera. I promise no harm will come to you."

"I don't understand Loki." She objected slightly.

"I need you to trust me. It will only be for a moment." He paused and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Please." He added; his worry still evident.

Ashera struggled under his fingers trying to stay still. Her mind whirled as she attempted to lower her shield, to undo what years of her own poor training and fear had done.

Loki felt beads of sweat form on her temple as they both concentrated on the task. It took time but she managed to create a thin crack he was able to traverse, and did so quickly, searching for any signs of an intrusion or false memory being implanted. He made sure to cause as little disturbance as possible while also being thorough. He glazed over her memory finding only another barred off area he was sure she was not even aware of, but it was sturdy. Relieved at finding nothing he released them both.

Breathing heavily they relaxed. Loki rubbed his own temple; he had to explain a few things. He motioned for her to follow him and sat with his back against the boulder.

He had been putting off this conversation but felt now was probably best, especially if he was going to ask so much more of her. He took a deep breath as she clumsily sat next to him. Her hesitance was noted and he could only assume she was worried about what was happening.

Suddenly he was nervous. He did not speak of these things with anyone. He mentioned a few occurrences to his mother, only giving enough to convince her of his innocence; but he was preparing to go into grave details that he wasn't sure he was ready to handle himself. Maybe he could keep it from her for a little longer, blame the dream.

"Loki? What's going on?" Ashera questioned.

No of course he couldn't do that. He would have to tell her. They had an agreement after all. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he began his explanation.

Loki cleared his throat, putting off the painful truth for a few more moments. "I have a few things to admit to you Ashera."

Ashera generously waited for him to continue clearly sensing his reluctance. He looked over at her kind eyes, even with everything that had just occurred she was there. Waiting for him and trying to assist him, even with valid concerns of her own.

"I understand that most know of my unfortunate fall from the bifrost and that I was presumed dead until the events of New York." He looked over to reaffirm she knew these facts.

Ashera nodded having heard it from Jane, and furrowed her brow not sure what it had to do with her dreams.

Loki looked away and continued. "Well, what no one seems to know or understand is what happened in between." He looked over again capturing her eyes.

Ashera looked at him with the same intense stare, "You well know that you are already entrusted with my secret, Prince."

The last word had him wincing; he had clearly insulted the girl by dragging this out.

"I let go. I did not want to live out my miserable existence after finding out my true parentage and becoming a pariah even to my own so called family. What awaited me was not death as I had anticipated."

"I was taken and held captive, tortured for days on end. I waited for death but it never came. I hadn't even tried to fight my abductors. It was days before I even knew what they wanted from me. I had assumed they would kill me eventually but their master showed up and recognized my 'true potential'." He sneered the last words knowing their irony. "His name was Thanos. The mad Titan bent on destroying half the universe, a mere rumor on our realm, but a stark reality I came to understand." Loki shivered slightly at the thought of the Thanos' quest for what he deemed equality.

"Finding out my identity he questioned me relentlessly about the Allfather and Thor. Asking about stones of power he believed to be hidden within our realm. He bribed me countless times and spent hours torturing me himself. The Chitauri torture was a tickle compared to his tactics."

Loki had to pause in order to calm himself. He could feel his rage trying to surface. Blocking it he continued.

"Eventually he left me alone, but still there was no peace. I was in a cold dark cell for days, months, I lost track. It could have been years the way time moved there. It was deafeningly quiet. Quiet enough to drive a human mad in a matter of minutes. I was left well over that. When I did hear sound it was a whisper but it was deafening after the quiet. I could not even be sure it was real. My mind had become numb, but of course that was his plan. I should have realized." Loki shook his head, ashamed he had fallen into the trap laid especially for him.

"Soon the noise was more. It was manipulative. It was Odin, it was Thor, and it was talk of revenge and of power. It was all I heard after nothing for so long, and it was endless. I hadn't even realized the soft glow accompanying the whispers until it was right in front of me. It was soothing, mesmerizing. It had been so dark for so long I welcomed the light. Thanos arrived again offering me the scepter with the strange calming glow, and with it my freedom. I had only a shred of myself left, the madness had set in and this was my only freedom, my only hope of regaining anything of who I was. I only had a small part of me left that even realized it at all. I was completely taken by the scepters power and I needed it. All I had to do was pledge my allegiance to him." Loki paused to let it all sink in.

"Of course that meant doing whatever he commanded, and his task for me was to create a distraction. The seizure of earth! Something that was sure to keep the Allfather's eye away from other parts of space."

Loki looked nervous; reliving all of this was causing him more pain than he had anticipated.

"At this point the powers he wielded had taken their hold and I could not remember that I had wanted death so long ago." He blinked as if resurfacing from water. "You know what happened on Earth. I failed. I now know I was never meant to succeed."

"I would not have wanted to." He closed his eyes, "Some days I recall knowing exactly what was going on, I left hints for my brother. I allowed that dull scientist to make a failsafe, but I could still not conquer the stone fully. Once back on Asgard I regained my own thoughts and memories, but the damage was already done." Loki concluded.

Ashera sat overwhelmed by all the information.

"Wow." She said having listened intently, "That's… a lot to take in."

She sat pondering something before nodding having confirmed it herself. "I knew there had to be an explanation." She shrugged.

Loki looked over at her bemused. She had taken all that in quite the stride. Impressed by her adaptability and continued willingness to listen Loki had a renewed vigor to continue.

"So, what does all that have to do with my dream?" she questioned.

Loki chuckled, the sound felt odd in his tight chest but he knew it was still genuine due to his captive audience. "I do not want to frighten you." Loki warned. He looked over hesitantly.

Ashera studied him for a moment before taking his hand in hers. It was the first time she had shown a physical form of comfort towards him. If he was being honest it was probably the first time anyone had shown any comfort towards him, besides his mother, since he was a child. It sent a shock through his nerves that was soothing, in its own way.

"My dreams are not merely dreams; they are nightmares formed from my memories. None carry a drop of hope. Last night was no different. The only change… was you." Loki confided with a frown. "It was exactly as you told me, I was in the same field as you, I told you to run, and I screamed it with my mind. You struggled against magical chains and I stood unable to stop it."

He didn't look at Ashera now, too afraid of what he might see. "I had summoned you without even realizing it. Your mind must have been susceptible while sleeping." He squeezed her hand lightly hoping she would not leave him. "When you saw me, in your dream… It _was_ me. I did not realize I had called so clearly." He shook his head angrily. "I must have brought your subconscious to mine and dragged you into that outlandish scene."

Ashera sat stunned. He wasn't making any sense. She had heard of out of body experiences but this was very different. She had thought her mind was shut off and safe from others. They had even attempted a conscious breach a few moments ago and that had taken a toll. Her barriers were very much intact and solid.

"I, I don't understand, how?" She blinked a few times her forehead wrinkling, trying to comprehend. "What does it mean?" She looked over at Loki worriedly.

Loki's head dropped and his voice lowered. "My will to see you instead of the constant nightmare I become trapped in was strong. Strong enough that while we slept, I was able to subconsciously breach your barrier and not only enter your dream but pull you into mine creating a shared dreamscape." He whispered the last words, "I'm so sorry."

His pain was evident he hadn't meant any harm. As terrifying as the thought was that a powerful enough mage or god could breach her walls she could not help but understand the pain Loki was currently in. He felt it was his fault for all that had occurred. She could not let him beat himself up. They needed to find a solution. Not sure how to comfort the remorseful god Ashera looked around quickly, deciding on the one thing that might cement the trust he had placed with her.

Her grip on his hand loosened and with it his heart dropped. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter trying to hold back the sudden tears of frustration as she let go. He heard Ashera stand and move from his side. His mind went blank. She was leaving as he knew she would. He let himself sit there motionless, another loss to add to his list. A single tear ran down his check. He cursed himself in his mind before he heard something else. A soft movement as if the wind brushed against the tall grass. Suddenly a wet nose pushed into his cheek and an even wetter tongue was washing the tears off his face. Crinkling his face and pushing the large muzzle away he gave a weary smile. This astounding girl had surprised him again. She lay down next to him and placed her head on his thigh. A slight tail wag told him not to worry. Loki could not help but grin as he placed a hand delicately on the giant wolf's head, her silky fur glowing in the midmorning sun.

"Thank you," he whispered, "I never meant any harm and once I realized what had happened;" he shook his head, "I just needed to be sure." His voice caught slightly at the end. He had been worried for her sanity but it seemed once again she was assisting in keeping his.

He looked down on Ashera who was still watching him carefully, "There is good news from this little event. It will be a lot of work, and trust… but I believe I have solved our communication problem."

*AN: Sorry it has been a while. I hope people will still read and enjoy. Thank you!


	18. Communication

Ashera sat upright, wolf eyes wide staring intently at the prince. She cocked her head to one side to convey for him to explain.

Loki was instantly happier to talk about his plan.

"It would be what you consider telepathy. It is done by learning each other's auras and patterns. Like I said it will take quite a bit of trust but I am sure it will work."

Ashera twitched her tail and moved with slight hesitance.

Loki took this queue and continued on, trying to avoid any unease.

"We won't be able to see everything even when we are linked. All magic wielders know you need to keep some part of yourself sacred. No one wants to lose themselves," he added darkly. "This would just be a means of communication, a way to actually speak without speaking. We could get across messages by showing one another images as well. It is unorthodox perhaps, but it would be a safe form of communication. This would certainly help you while in wolf form. We could speak freely without you having to strain and use more power to change. Best of all it should work across realms and would give us the freedom to train more efficiently."

Loki was becoming excited at the prospect. He looked to Ashera who was sitting in a contemplative, manner even for a wolf.

Loki looked hopeful, "It will take a great deal of time and effort on both our parts but I have faith that we can do it." He persuaded with a grin.

Remembering the mirror suddenly, Loki quickly pulled it from his inside pocket, "We can use these in the meantime."

Ashera leaned over and sniffed the mirror in the prince's hand. She seemed to accept this, giving a brief nod before trotting behind the boulder to change.

Once human and dressed again, Ashera walked over to meet Loki who was already deep in thought most likely coordinating their upcoming lessons.

"So," Ashera began in order to announce her return, "How does the mirror work?"

Loki looked up, a grin on his face. "It is not just a mirror; it is a spyglass that can work across realms. It may not help with conversation but it will let us see one another. It works brilliantly and I have already tested them." Loki's grin was met with skepticism.

"So you've been spying on me?" Ashera teased as she took one of the glasses.

"How else would I test them?" Loki said with a shrug.

"Seems unhelpful; if we need to speak how will we know?"

"I will teach you all the necessary spells, they are quite simple only a few words each." Loki dismissed as if it was obvious. "The spells will allow the caster to view the location they want. There is also a few spells that change the color of its twin, red will be for emergencies. They are a bit rudimentary but I think they will serve their purpose until our minds are connected."

Ashera rolled her eyes even as a smile played on her lips. She was glad the messy dream business was behind them for now. She knew she would be learning a lot today.

"What else did you want to go over? I mean you did skip out on our last session." She said with a grin, "How did all of your, uh, engagements go anyway? It didn't seem like you were too happy about them." She was honestly curious of how things were in Asgard. Last she knew Loki was still not allowed outside of the city; or the castle for that matter. Besides, any topic was probably easier than their previous one.

The God smiled slyly. "They were unbearable and I am now supposed to 'play nice' with Thor."

"What happened?" Ashera asked half amused.

"I merely pointed out the fact that my condition is no excuse for him to deem me untrustworthy, and that perhaps I am not the one who should have to apologize." Loki hadn't meant to tell her about Thor but she was easy to talk with and for once he didn't feel like making up a reasonable lie to cover his problems. Besides he had just told her the most dreadful portion of his past. There didn't seem to be any reason why he should lie about such meaningless banter between himself and Thor.

Ashera looked down contemplatively, "Well, I think he does need to be more understanding."

"Thank You!" Loki said throwing his hands up in triumph.

"BUT!" Ashera added "You need to realize what a large disturbance you caused, your fault or not it defiantly stands out. And let's face it, you _are_ a trickster. In conclusion, you need to recognize that as well Prince."

"Spoken like a true diplomat" Loki sulked as he rolled his eyes, "You would get along with my mother that's for sure. She said something similar."

"A wise woman," Ashera stated. "I wouldn't mind meeting her under better circumstances"

"What? Sneakily training with her fallen son who is not allowed outside the city walls is not the ideal scenario in which to meet the Queen of Asgard?" Loki's sarcastic tone was too funny not to laugh.

Ashera let out an involuntary snort as she tried to hold it in.

"No, so I do not think we will ever have the pleasure of meeting." She smiled. "I will have to make due with stories."

Loki grinned at the thought of telling stories of his mother and of his childhood. His joy quickly turned to sorrow as he realized the truth of the matter. This wonderful girl would undoubtedly never get to meet his mother and that was a pity. Perhaps it was because they were so similar in their acceptance of others. Perhaps it was because he truly was beginning to like this half mortal and she was the only other, besides his mother, he had allowed himself to trust in honest.

Loki sighed and walked back over to lean on the boulder once more shaking his head. He didn't like thinking about family. There was too much pain and uncertainty. His mother was one thing but of course those thoughts brought up Thor and Odin as well. He did not want to get into those details with Ashera, not yet. Although he doubted she would let him keep those details to himself for long.

"That reminds me," He paused looking sideways at Ashera, "I have added another topic for us to study."

"Oh you did, did you? I guess we will be busy then."

"Yes, I will be training you in hand to hand combat."

"What brought that on?"

"A less than appreciated spar with my brother, it made me realized you need a more balanced training. I can't have you relying on magic alone."

"I won't be." Ashera said with a smug grin, "I have my wolf form I can fight in."

"That I'm afraid would be considered magic."

Ashera let out a small chuckle, "I suppose it can't hurt then." she paused looking thoughtful, "I have always wanted to sword fight."

"Good enough!" Loki stated, "Let us get started, we will revise our schedule and begin with telepathy."

Thor paced in front of Loki's door. He hoped he would show up but knew better than to expect him. He hadn't seen Loki since their failed spar and was getting impatient. He could not let this stand in his way of getting his brother back. He had already spoken with Odin again pleading his case for Loki to be allowed on the annual hunting trip. Odin had at least told Thor he would consider his words. Thor knew he would be watching Loki more closely now at regular events, such as the common feasts that were held, in order to determine his current demeanor. Now Thor needed to convince Loki his intentions were pure, apologize and throw the warning in that he may be under further scrutiny.

Thor's pace quickened, He had thought about what he was going to say for a few days now and hoped his words would make sense. Loki was the one with the silver tongue not him. He could never talk his way out of anything as Loki did. He grinned remembering how Loki had gotten them out of a tough situation on more than one occasion. He hoped he had learned something from those times at least enough for his brother to hear him out now. He was determined to make things right.

"Loki, you are my brother and being such…" Thor practiced as he paced. Where was Loki? He rarely left his rooms and Thor had already checked the gardens. A small suspicion arose in Thor's mind. Perhaps he had left the premise, if he had what could he be doing? Perhaps he was up to something again. Thor mentally scolded himself for thinking such things especially after they had just fought about that exact topic. He needed to begin the mending process by trusting not always jumping to conclusions. Thor sighed Loki clearly was not taking visitors. He turned to leave, shaking his head he retreated down the hallway.

Loki stood behind a pillar, having come from his training with Ashera. He always took the garden path on his way back instead of teleporting directly to his rooms so it looked more natural. He had been later than usual due to all the new topics on their list, as well as teaching her the spells for their spyglass. Thor had been there pacing so Loki had used an invisibility spell to go unnoticed; waiting for Thor to leave before slipping into the room. If Thor had come to visit he must now think Loki simply didn't want to see him which wasn't entirely false. Loki wasn't sure he wanted to see his brother yet. Ashera had successfully calmed him and he did think about making amends from their previous spat but his pride still stuck to him. He was not yet ready to apologize. For now he would continue his contemplation on the topic.

Cassidy brushed her hair. The rumors had begun quickly and she was pleased with her work, so subtle but effective. She would deny them of course! But with a side glance to show her bluff. Everyone would still think the accusations true. Loki would hopefully be at the banquet so she could further her ploy.

She was in the guest quarters getting ready for that nights feast. Navier was in a room across the hall. Cassidy was going to introduce him to everyone and be sure they knew he was her biggest support. Although that would mean making a visit to the thrones and speaking with Odin AND Frigga; but one had to do what was needed. She was pining for an invitation to the hunt and was hoping for a longer stay. She knew the seasons end was bringing more festivities and that would be a perfect excuse. Having people think the prince was interested in her did not hurt her prospects either. She hoped he would be there tonight. Putting on her finishing touches a knock came at her door. She opened it to reveal her uncle in his finest court suite.

"Are you ready?" He plainly stated.

"I am always ready, but tonight I am prepared." She answered calmly with a devilish smile.

Cassidy entered the great hall with Navire by her side escorting her to a seat at Thor's table. The empty seat beside Thor made her grimace. Although a disappointment, tonight was meant for her uncle to be seen in a good light. So perhaps it was a blessing he was not there to distract her from the more challenging part of her job. Navire had to be shown as her subtle guardian, taking ques from her but also providing regulation on court protocol. He was after all supposed to be teaching her. All of this had to be done precisely in order to prove to the king and queen of Asgard his fidelity to her institution rather than his previously known role as the best swordsman and executioner. Odin too used to have such a title within his court, or so the old tales told.

Navire spoke softly and waited to be introduced. He kept things jovial enough and had many of the other warriors eating out of his palm the entire night. The real challenge was during the viewings. The nobles and heads of houses would approach the throne to speak with the lord and lady of the house, make introductions or other pleasantries. It was not required nor did every guest partake during every feast, but this one was important. She had kept Navire close but quite, as if he had little influence over her ideals but guided her as far as procedure. She furthered this by purposefully miss-stepping during their viewing and having him subtly correct her stance in front of the King and Queen, a motion that would not go unnoticed. This had Frigga's eyebrows rising ever so slightly and Odin looking more open to the idea of him in his castle than before.

"My King, My Queen," Cassidy curtsied politely before the seated couple. "May I introduce my uncle Navire." Navire stepped forward following every last inch of protocol down to the degree of his bow.

"Your highness' I am humbled to be in your presence and am honored to have been allowed entry." His formality coupled with a hint of regret was perfect.

"Lord Navire," Odin spoke with prestige. "Thank you for joining us. I apologize that we have rarely seen eye to eye, but I am glad that Cassidy has such a strong and proud commander by her side. It is clear she has learned much from you and we are happy to see her continue to improve. You are welcome here as long as Cassidy sees fit to stay with us." His tone suggested he may be admitted to stay without Cassidy but the chances were slim. They still did not trust him but they were naive enough to think Cassidy was acting alone as far as her commands were concerned.

"Thank you for your kindness, I hope to further our relationship in the coming months."

"Yes," Cassidy took over, "I have many meetings planned and had hoped to learn even more about your people. As long as the offer still stands I would like to stay in the palace for a time to integrate our knowledge and grow from my time here."

Odin looked over the pair before giving a stoic smile. "We have plenty of space as well as knowledge. There are several grand libraries with history on many realms. Perhaps we can have you work with a few of our historians."

"That would be lovely I am sure between meetings and lessons I can get together with them. Thank you very much for this grand opportunity!" Cassidy curtsied again politely.

"I will have rooms made up for you and your uncle for a more enduring stay." Frigga said as she waved over one of the palace workers and turned to them giving instructions of which rooms to make changes to.

Cassidy smiled beautifully before heading back to their table to make small talk until they retired for the evening. She was giddy knowing it had gone so well and that they would soon be one step closer to the throne. She could not help but glance over at the empty seat throughout the night. She still wished she could have seen her prize.

 **A/N:** I am sorry some of this seems disjointed or cramped. It is all in the same realm so when i swap characters on my copy there are asterisks and they won't show up on this. Hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
